Of Sake and Cherry Blossoms
by Grinning Fox
Summary: "The most precious thing to me is..." Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise will come to understand and admit to the thing that lingers between them even as the world they know falls into chaos.
1. A Sakeless Morning

**After how "Below the Cherry Blossoms" went I decided to follow through with an actual story. So...think of that as a prelude/prologue/whatever ya want (aka, go read it :D).**

**Anyways, this story will draw from events within the anime/manga but thankfully it will have plenty of space to work with so you won't fill like your reading the manga or watching the anime all over again.**

**As such, the Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Bleach. They are the property of Tite Kubo, ect.**

**Well enjoy!

* * *

  
**

"Captain?"

Nothing.

"Captain?"

Still nothing."

"Captain Shunsui Kyöraku!"

Shunsui sat up with a start and immediately regretted having done so, his mind feeling like water swishing around in a cup. He groaned loudly and set a hand to his head, trying to stop the uncomfortable feeling. "Mmm…I'm up…who's calling for me?" He really didn't need to ask who it was as there was only one person that had the bravado to come wake him up. It wasn't that he was a frightening person to deal with when he first woke up; it just seemed only one person cared to do so.

"Captain, you have a meeting to get to."

He felt a smile come to his lips at how that one person who would bother to wake him up also would ignore his question. He took a moment to run his fingers through his hair before tossing the light cover off his body and shift to his feet. "What for, Nanao-chan?"

She sighed softly and shook her head. Why was it that hers was a lazy captain? She seemed to have to do everything around here within the Eighth Division for this man such as waking him up for a captains' meeting. "A group of Ryoka infiltrated into the Rukongai within the western district of Junrinan. They attempted forced entry past the west gate keeper Jidanbö but were stopped by Captain Ichimaru."

Nanao could hear her captain getting ready within his quarters from where she sat just to the side of the shoji sliding door, though it sounded like he was taking his time in doing so, as usual. _You better not be having another one of your morning drinks, Captain_. She thought with some agitation.

"Captain Ichimaru huh?" He called from inside. "So what's the problem then?"

"I'm not sure Captain. The message only stated all captains are to report to the assembly hall while all vice-captains are to report to meeting room four." She reached up to adjust her glasses, nudging them the slightest up the bridge of her nose.

The door slid open and out it strode her captain in his usual wears. In a hundred years he hadn't changed in draping that gaudy-colored kimono over his captain's haori on his shoulders, or as he was doing right now, putting on his sakkat (straw hat).

Shunsui absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck in a vain attempt to work out the kinks in his neck while trying to suppress a yawn that rolled out past his lips. "Mmm…I see. Strange how some Ryoka were able to get into the Soul Society, stranger still it happened only ten days after Kuchiki-chan was arrested and brought back."

Nanao pushed up to her feet to follow her captain as they began to make their way up toward First Division's headquarters, the very core of the Seireitei, where the elderly Captain-Commander Genryüsai Shigekuni Yamamoto held meetings with the captains.

The sun had barely set over the horizon, dropping the Soul Society into night but it would take a few hours to reach the headquarters of First Division at a walking pace. The size of the Seireitei alone was so massive that at a comfortable pace, it would take an individual a few days to reach from one gate to the opposing gate on the other side; as such the meeting wasn't for a couple of hours, but that did mean having to leave far earlier then some might desire.

"Captain, would it be too much for you to use the quarters you have within First Division's headquarters?" All captains had two private quarters; one within their own division's grounds, and one within First Division's headquarters. The latter existed as a means of allowing captains to stay within the First Division headquarters in times of war as well as to shorten the distance if they were working on projects at the headquarters but did not want to make the long trip back to their own division grounds.

Shunsui only could laugh at this notion and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Come on Nanao-chan, ya know those quarters are cramped compared to my own, and Yama-jii (Old Man Yama) won't allow me to keep any of my saki in those quarters."

"How tragic…" Nanao replied dryly, as if offering faux sympathy to her captain's tasteless habit.

An emergency meeting of all captains and vice-captains, this really wasn't a comforting thought to the veteran captain as he and his second-in-command walked in silence down the well kept streets of the Seireitei. They would occasionally pass some guards who would vary from being alert to relax to just down-right not paying attention; but the sight of a captain passing by would snap any of the men to attention and they would do the usual in bowing their respect to the captain and vice-captain.

_So what could be going on in the Soul Society? Kuchiki-chan is to be executed by way of Sökyoku and has been moved to the repentance cell, and only a few days after that very order comes through these Ryoka stumble into the Rukongai and in the first district of the western districts no less_.

Something was certainly out of place and Shunsui really wasn't feeling comfortable with it at all.

**/\/\/\/\**

The wooden floors of the halls felt so cool on his bare feet and sent shivers up his body. The sun had yet to rise and it would still be a couple of hours before it did so which made the hallways below a pleasant temperature. It was worse as he passed through some of the more open-aired halls and bridges. Why didn't he wear tabis like the rest of the Seireitei did?

With only the pitter-patter of his own feet on the wooden floors to provide him with any sound in the dark of night, Shunsui found himself pondering curiously over the somewhat strange circumstances at hand.

Rukia Kuchiki, adoptive-sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the noble Kuchiki house was arrested ten days ago on the charges of transferring her powers to a human and for illegally staying within the human world past her assignment period of one month. These were both crimes, yes, but neither of them warranted the punishment she was given.

While a shinigami could certainly be executed for the transference of their powers to a human, depending on what the human did with those powers; it was not enough to warrant the use of the Sökyoku.

The Sökyoku was the most powerful weapon in all of the Seireitei. A giant halberd that remained sealed on Sökyoku Hill, it was a weapon said to possess the power of one million zanpakutö; and, upon the moment of striking the body of the punished, it's power increased by a hundred-fold.

The reason this all seemed strange to Shunsui was the fact the Sökyoku had not been used for over hundreds of years. It was usually reserved only for the use on captain-level shinigami and the very reason being that when killed by the Sökyoku, the soul of the executed becomes completely decimated. A soul cleaved by the Sökyoku will never return to the cycle of soul transferences between the spirit world and the world of the living.

Death by Sökyoku is permanent.

The captain was so engrossed with his thoughts that he failed to notice the quiet woman walking at his side until she stifled a faux cough. Shunsui glanced up and then to the side, his already brimming smile growing at the sight of his long-time comrade and friend, Captain Retsu Unohana of Fourth Division. She was a gentle woman whose warm visage made those around her feel at peace, but she was not a woman to taken likely. She was the second eldest captain amongst the thirteen divisions, being just a bit older then Shunsui Kyöraku himself; and, she was a woman capable of making even the strongest of men quiver in fear with just a single glance.

"Hey-hey! Good morning, or rather, good pre-morning Retsu-san."

She glanced to the side only faintly at her peer and gave a curt nod, her hands clasped in front of her as she walked along side Shunsui. "Morning to you as well Captain Kyöraku. I trust you slept well."

Shunsui chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck idly, "Mmm…I would have rather actually gotten to sleep but it can't be helped. And you?"

"Well Captain, some of us do make sure to get to bed early rather then drink to try and pass out."

A faint blush settled on the captain's cheeks at being caught like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. "Retsu-san, how cold a thing to say. Why would you assume I was drinking yesterday?"

"A clean uniform doesn't hide the sharp aroma of your saki, Captain."

"Damn…guilty as charged then." He stated with his hands held up in front of him. "Tell me, Retsu-san, you have any idea what this emergency meeting is about? I'd say it's not like Yama-jii to call such a thing, but…"

"I suspect it has something to do with the Ryoka that entered into the Soul Society in the Junrinan district in the west."

"Yeah, but didn't Captain Ichimaru deal with them?" Shunsui asked while arching a brow, his smile waning some.

The two rounded the final corner that lead to the large double doors of the main assembly hall. The doors were marked with the insignia of First Division, but the hall was only used for captains' meetings.

Retsu shook her head as a frown formed over her lips. "Reports state that the Ryoka lived."

"Uh-oh…that won't be good."

"Any idea where Captain Ukitake is?"

Shunsui had slightly wondered that himself. If the white-haired man wasn't here by now then it was likely he wasn't showing up at all. Thirteenth Division was led by Shunsui's long-time friend, Captain Jüshiro Ukitake, who unfortunately had always been a sickly man ever since he was a boy. His hair had long since gone white do to some ailment of his and he often was bedridden because of that ailment.

"Likely the usual reason."

"Shame…I really wish there was something I could do for him."

"Don't worry yourself Retsu-san. Jüshiro is grateful that you've tried, you know that. He may be sick, but he's strong-willed and does all he can for his division."

That brought a smile to both their faces and with it they entered into the assembly hall where a few of the other captains had already gathered. Standing at the head of the left aisle, the aisle of the even numbered divisions, was the stoic captain of second division and commander-in-chief of the stealth force, Soifon. She was a petite woman but her size was a rather deceiving thing about her. Being the head of the Onmitsukidö, Soifon was one of the Seireitei's most capable fighters both with a blade and even more so in Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat. In truth she was probably the foremost skilled Hakuda master in the Soul Society.

Standing with a space between them was the captain of Sixth Division and the current head of the noble Kuchiki house, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The man's face and voice never seemed to convey emotion, no matter what the situation was. Even now with his sister slated to be executed, the captain seemed to not even care.

Retsu and Shunsui parted, moving to take their places with Retsu standing between Soifon and Byakuya while Shunsui stood on Byakuya's right, not bothering to even take his sakkat off. Across from them and already present was the frighteningly towering Captain Sajin Komamura of Seventh Division, and the dedicated Captain Kaname Tösen of Ninth Division.

Komamura was in many ways an enigma with how he wore that wooden helmet over his face. No one actually knew what the captain looked like beneath it, but occasionally one could see golden eyes peering through the slit near the top of the helmet. Komamura's massive size could be compared to his dedication and loyalty to the Seireitei and more importantly, to the Captain-Commander himself. Sajin Komamura was fiercely loyal to Captain-Commander Yamamoto and did not take kindly to any who thought to oppose the elder shinigami's orders.

Kaname Tösen was a unique individual. From what Shunsui understood, Kaname was blind since birth but that did not stop him from wielding a sword. Truth be told, Kaname's blindness could be ignored entirely with the ease he had in making his way around the Seireitei and his capability in fighting. While he was blind physically, Kaname was not blind in his ideals and how he carried them out. He was certainly a model captain.

Thus the only captains to still need to show up were the friendly Captain Sösuke Aizen of Fifth Division, the young Captain Toshirö Hitsugaya of Tenth Division, the battle-lusting Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Eleventh Division, the fanatical Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Twelfth Division…

And the man in question, Captain Gin Ichimaru of Third Division.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter up rather soon (since it's already finished /gasp).**

**Leave some love, leave a constructive comment, review, or whatever works for ya.**

**Next time: Breached! Ryoka in the Seireitei  
**


	2. Breached! Ryoka in the Seireitei

**From here on out I won't be stating the Disclaimer (it's in the first chapter, you've seen it to get to this point [I hope] so I have no reason to repeat it).**

**This should be the last _long_ statement from me, but just in case I didn't point it out, this story will draw scenes from the anime/manga as I view it being helpful to the plot (and always good to make good on what's provided for ya for scene movement), though I'll try to avoid using it to make even half of a chapter (that's just cheating).**

**Anyways, Enjooooooy!**

**Chapter 2: Breached! Ryoka in the Seireitei

* * *

  
**

The meeting broke down from one of questioning Captain Gin Ichimaru's actions in allowing the Ryoka go, to a war of words between Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. It seemed so much like a school yard squabble with brains arguing with brawns.

Shunsui sighed in mild irritation with the pointless bickering between the two captains and pulled on the brim of his sakkat to shield his face from the eyes of his fellow captains. _Jüshiro you lucky bastard. I'd rather be resting like you then be having to stand here listening to this incessant arguing._ What the hell were those two even arguing over to begin with?

An alarm began to sound that snapped Shunsui sober. A voice called out from the air, with the aid of a Kidö spell, an announcement that seemed to draw all the captains to their full attention.

"Red alert, red alert! Intruders in the Seireitei, all squads get into position! Red alert!" The alarm began to sound off again but it was more then enough for Captain-Commander Yamamoto who let out a deep, agitated grunt.

"We will return to the matter of your punishment after this is dealt with, Captain Ichimaru! All captains, move your divisions to their positions and await further orders. Dismissed!"

Shunsui was relieved some that the meeting was over as it was starting to get to a point of putting him to sleep. He turned slowly on his heel, being mindful of the small captain standing on his right and set a hand on his shoulder to guide himself past.

_So the Ryoka not only lived, but they're trying to get into the Seireitei huh? Very strange…_

His walk through the halls was a lot more hurried then an hour ago when he was walking toward the assembly hall for the meeting, but it was more a desire to get back and possibly have a nap then to really get to his station. In the hundred-plus years he had been a captain, no one had been successful in breaching the walls; so, there really wasn't much to worry about when he thought about it.

"Captain Kyöraku. I trust you heard the alarm?"

But then again he had his lovely vice-captain who _would_ worry. Such a truth only made him smile as they stepped out and slipped their straw sandals back on. "That I did Nanao-chan. So just need to get the division at the ready and then I can take a nap."

Nanao could feel a vein in her forehead pulsing with frustration at the lack of concern for the situation by her captain. Was he really _that_ lazy of a man? "Captain," she used a single slender finger to push her glasses up, "could you for once take something seriously?"

"I take my lil' Nanao-chan seriously." He said as he wiggled his fingers at her, leaning in like a drunk with perverted intents. A swift blow across the back of the head was enough to sober the captain back up from his poor attempts at humor with his vice-captain.

"You don't take anything seriously, Captain!"

Shunsui groaned while rubbing at the throbbing pain swelling at the back of his head, his sakkat in hand. "I do too take things seriously Nanao-chan. I take my naps and my drinking very seriously; and I always take you seriously. I'd be nothing without my Nanao-chan around to keep me in line."

That urge to strike her captain again was so tempting, but if she did she might just render him unconscious and be forced to carry him the rest of the way; something, he'd probably enjoy.

As they made their way through the now busied street-ways of the Seireitei, alive with activity of squads scrambling to their stations, the two glanced up to the sky and saw something that snapped Shunsui instantly from his usual peace.

A blue sphere of energy was forcing its way through the protective membrane of the shield that came off of the sekkiseki walls. The sekkiseki itself dispelled any and all spiritual power thrown at it and in turn produced a shield not only above the Seireitei but below it that did much of the same; albeit, not as strongly as the walls themselves. For something to even be pushing into the shield was astounding.

"C-captain Kyöraku?" Nanao asked nervously as her grip on the book she carried tightened considerably.

Shunsui held onto the brim of his sakkat at the front, craning his head back to try and get a better view of what was going on. He let out a low-pitched whistle before muttering aloud, "well now that can't be good…That must be some spiritual power for whatever that is to not have been destroyed yet."

"Captain!"

"I know Nanao. Let's make sure everyone is in position." Shunsui spared one last look before returning his attention back to the ground level, his pace considerably quickened.

While she felt nervous at the sudden gravity of the situation, Nanao couldn't help but smile some at how quickly her captain could sober up and take charge when he needed to. He wasn't a drunken womanizer; at least, not all the time. Shunsui Kyöraku was one of the best swordsmen in the Seireitei and a highly capable leader when he needed to be serious.

_That's why I follow you…Captain._

The two had barely made it back to Eighth Division grounds when they heard an explosion and looked up to see the same sphere had broken.

"Captain, did the membrane-"

"No…something's not right about this." Sure enough a whirlpool seemed to form in the sky where the sphere had been and only seconds later it exploded into four bright orange streaks that shot off in different directions. "Uh-oh…hey, Tatsufusa-san."

"Yes Captain?"

Shunsui arched a brow slowly as he glanced over his shoulder at his third-seat officer; why couldn't it be some pretty young woman? "Keep an eye on those streaks and make sure everyone is clear should one come our way."

"Yes Captain, right away sir!" The large man bowed before running off to relay the orders.

"What should we be doing Captain?" Nanao asked lightly from behind.

Shunsui gave a shrug while hooking his thumbs into his teal sash. "Nothing."

"N-nothing? But Captain-"

A chuckle from Shunsui cut her off, leaving her to fume to herself. "Nanao, ya can only water a garden so much before you drown it. Sprinkle the water then stand back and let it do its thing."

"Sir?"

"We've done what we can in getting everyone ready. All we can do now is wait and see what happens. Should those Ryoka survive the fall and should they land anywhere near our zone we'll go looking for them. Otherwise if they don't survive or don't land near us then why exert effort without gain?"

"Yes sir. I apologize for my outburst…"

He only smiled to himself as he watched one of those streaks seeming to come toward his division's direction. "Well it looks like we'll be busy this morning…I guess that nap is a bust."

**/\/\/\/\**

Shunsui whistled while looking over the damage to a retaining wall between a street and garden. "Well now that sure is something."

"Quite…" Nanao agreed with less enthusiasm then her captain. "And you did not see any sign of the Ryoka or Ryokas?"

A squad member shook his head, "no ma'am. Nothing. How they survived is beyond us."

"What should we do Vice-Captain Ise?" Another asked curiously, knowing that at the moment it would be best to get orders from her rather then the captain who was still looking over the damage of the wall; albeit, more like a curious child then a concerned superior officer.

Nanao's fist was clenched tight as she slowly counted in her head to ten, trying to not loose her temper over her captain's child-like nature in such a grim situation as an invasion. "Spread out and fan the division grounds. They couldn't have gotten far even if they landed without taking serious physical damage."

"Yes ma'am!" The small squad that had been gathered bowed before turning and running off to begin their search, leaving the captain and vice-captain alone.

Shunsui was still busily looking over the wall and poking at a loose stone when Nanao turned and smacked him across the back of the head. "Captain!"

The sudden strike caused him to jump which in turn knocked the stone loose, nearly crushing his foot if not for his quick reaction. "Mmm, what was that for?" He asked like a child that had been struck by their mother.

"Why are you not giving orders to the division?"

"That's what I have you for, my lil' Nanao-chan." He said with a cheerful grin. The smile faded some as he returned his attention to the wall and crossed his arms within the sleeves of his haori. "In truth though, I'm rather curious just how a Ryoka could survive a fall like that."

"You assume it's just one, Captain?"

"If it had been two, I'd suspect the damage would have been far larger then this."

"True…but what makes you think they survived without injury?"

"The residual spiritual energy in the air and the lack of blood anywhere. Hey, they could have possibly been bruised or broken something," he stated with a shrug before turning to start walking away from the decimated wall, "but I have a feeling these Ryoka are a bit craftier then that."

"Craftier? I'm sorry if I don't agree with you Captain Kyöraku."

He didn't expect her to agree. For her to do so she would have to be suspecting what he was right now about the whole situation. The means of how those Ryoka even penetrated the defense of the Seireitei could only be linked to one person, just one.

_Though why would she help some Ryoka? Unless…_

Shunsui drew an arm from his sleeves and reached up to pull his sakkat further over his face.

Things were already starting to get interesting; but in both a good way, and bad way.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed and of course, leave some love if ya want.**

**Next time - Chapter 3: Office Joys  
**


	3. Office Joys

**What you've been waiting for is finally here. The first hints at interest for the other shared in their thoughts! Ooo-la-la.**

**The opening song playing in the office is actually Shunsui Kyoraku's theme (as chosen by Tite Kubo): Por Una Cabeza by Carlos Gardel. **

**Chapter 3: ****Office Joys

* * *

**

Faintly a tune played in the office within the Eighth Division headquarters building. It was a light tune and sounded to be from a time since passed, but it was a comforting tune that helped lull the mind. It was a melody one could lounge to and be entranced into a nap with.

The language was unfamiliar, but it seemed something her captain enjoyed listening to when he wanted to nap or dull his senses; which meant, something was plaguing his mind. While she was curious to figure out just what it was that might be bugging her captain, Nanao was finding it a little distracting to her work. Her work generally consisted of doing _his_ work as well.

"Captain?"

"Hmmm?" He replied with a drowsy grunt from the couch within the office. His sakkat was pulled over his face to shade it from the light filtering through the slotted-windows behind his desk as well as the open shoji doors on the side of the office that led out to the small private garden. Shunsui had one hand slid into his loose shitagi, lightly scratching at his gut while his other arm hung off the side of the couch.

"Captain Kyöraku," Nanao sighed with a hint of annoyance as she pushed herself away from the captain's desk, "I know I shouldn't pry, but you only listen to this music when you're trying to lull yourself from your thoughts. Care to tell me what it is?"

"Mmm…it's nothing to worry about Nanao-chan."

"Sir, we're in the midst of an invasion and need to be alert. Aside from this there are mounds of paperwork that I could use your help on for once."

He chuckled lightly while moving the hand from his gut to lazily move his sakkat to the side onto the coffee table. "I should help with the latter, but you worry too much about the former."

"But sir-!"

He held his hand up while sitting up, his gaudy kimono slipping off his shoulders as he did so. "If you worry as much as you do Nanao, you'll get wrinkles." Nanao was left stunned at how fast her captain shot to his feet and turned about, pinching her cheeks gently with a wide grin plastered to his face. "And I can't have my lil' Nanao-chan going and getting wrinkles before me now can I?"

Outside in the hallway squad members could hear a slap and scream followed by the sounds of furniture being knocked over and someone hitting the hard wooden floors. They all paused what they were doing to turn and look toward the office door of their captain and winced in unison.

"Sounds like Vice-Captain Ise got him good this time." One man stated in a whisper.

"Would not want to be in there…" A female retorted as she shuddered.

Nanao slowly curled her hand that was red from how hard it had made contact with her captain's face. She was trembling with frustration at that childish antics displayed by the man who was now laying face down on the floor between the couch and the upturned coffee table, his sakkat having rolled off behind the arm chair that sat adjacent of the couch.

"Na-naoooo-chan….that hurt." Shunsui's muffled whine came from the floor, a throbbing red hand print on the left side of his face.

"Would you for once just take something serious?"

He shifted to turn his head and glance up at her. The look in his gray eyes and that calm, inviting smile melted her for some reason. Why was it that this man could do that to her? No matter how angry she got it took just that foolish smile of his to calm her down. "I'm always serious about my Nanao-chan." He pushed himself back to his feet and dusted himself off slowly. "But I'll go ahead and get on that paperwork. You go on and get some tea, alright?"

Nanao recoiled some as she watched him make his way to his desk, adjusting his haori before sitting. He wasn't mad with her, in fact she could never recall him once being upset with her for the way she treated him; but, why then did she feel that she should be yelled at for how hard she slapped him? His cheek was painfully red and yet he wasn't paying any heed to it. The most he did was lightly scratch at the whiskers on his cheek before pulling a paper from the top of a stack and begin to look over it.

Shunsui's eyes lazily looked over the report, an inventory report on the food stores at the barracks. He really hated doing these sorts of things as they bore him to tears, but he really didn't like leaving all the work on Nanao. He already put her through a lot with his childish antics of flirting and teasing. Having her handle all the paperwork always made him feel guilty, like he was a bad captain just taking advantage of his vice-captain.

"Captain?"

His gaze shot up from the report he hadn't even bothered to take seriously and saw Nanao standing between his desk and the couch still. She had her hands clasped in front of her with her head hung, though he could see her eyes and a look of remorse in them. "What is it Nanao-chan?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"For what?" He asked sheepishly, not really aware of what she was apologizing for.

"Your cheek…does it hurt sir?"

His cheek? What was she-oh! He chuckled and touched a hand to the still red slap mark. As he leaned back he offered her a reassuring smile, "Oh Nanao…I hope you're not thinking me so old that I've become brittle."

She looked up with concern in her azure eyes, worried that she may have insulted her captain unknowingly. "Sir, I didn't mean-"

He chuckled once more and leaned in on an elbow, resting the side of his face in his palm. "Nanao-chan, it's alright. Your hitting helps to keep me young. If you suddenly stopped doing it I fear I might go gray in the hair. Come on now Nanao-chan, go take a break. I'll handle things here."

"Y-yes sir…" She began to turn for the door when she heard him stifle a cough and glanced back to see him staring at her with that glimmer in his eyes. Why did that look both make her uncomfortable and make her go weak in the knees? "Captain?"

"May I ask for a cup as well?"

Such stupid little things about him, and yet they made her smile. "Of course sir."

As she turned to leave she stated aloud over her shoulder, "and don't stack your finished reports on the right. The ink has been of a poor quality lately and is taking longer to dry."

All she heard was him cry out in desperate shock. As he did she sighed and moved her fingers to the temples of her head. "And of course he does exactly what I tell him not to do…just like a child."

**/\/\/\/\**

"Mmm, it's a good thing I was quick enough to separate those without smearing the ink…Nanao would kill me." Shunsui sighed with relief after having saved the two reports he almost ruined in a single action. With the two reports safe from his clumsiness, the captain returned to his desk to start on the next in the pile, request for more building material in the storehouse. "Building material huh?"

The silence in the room was enough that one could hear a pin drop and it sound like thunder.

Shunsui let out an exasperated sigh while slapping a hand over his eyes. "Why is there so much paperwork? I want to let Nanao handle it because she's so good at it, but I don't want her to do it alone because then I feel ashamed of myself." The hand slid down to his left cheek as he moved to prop his elbow on the desk, lazily scanning over the details of the report.

His cheek tingled some from the throbbing pain that still lingered from how hard Nanao had slapped him. A normal man would be irritated by such a thing, but not him. Aside from the truthful fact that he _did_ deserve it for his questionable ways, he never could be angry with Nanao. She was precious to him and he actually found it fun to be slapped or hit by her.

_Mmm…shame it's not her way of flirting._ He mused to himself, the thought curving the edges of his lips upward.

Nanao was dear to him, as precious as his zanpakutö; although, sometimes he wondered to himself when he didn't have his blade around, which was more precious to him? He didn't dare think over such thoughts with his blade on him or around him less he wish to make her furious with him. Katen Kyökotsu was such a fickle woman which was why it was hard for him to use her in fights. If she didn't want to play, then she wouldn't play.

He chuckled to himself at that very notion. "Seems strict women fall into my life with ease."

"Sorry if I have to be strict, _sir_." Shunsui glanced up to see a somewhat agitated Nanao glaring daggers at him from the officer door with a tray in her hands.

"Nanao-chan, I didn't mean it like that. I like that about you, that you can be serious unlike me."

She didn't say a word as she crossed the room and lightly slammed the tray down on the desk, causing some of the stacks of paper to jump and threaten to fall over. Shunsui scrambled desperately to hold the stacks together and succeeded, if only in an uncomfortable position on the toes of his left foot; his right leg shot out behind him for balance with his arms wrapped around the stacks of paper.

"I _have_ to be serious since you never can be Captain. I don't choose to be nor enjoy it." Why was she letting his comment get to her? She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but still…

"Nanao?"

"What?"

Shunsui flinched under the sharpness of her tone but tried to offer her a smile in return, "little help?" He gestured with his head to the stack of papers he was barely managing to hold up.

With a huff, the vice-captain turned sharply and stormed out of the office, leaving her captain in an awkward position with a stack of papers on his desk, a tray with two cups of tea in the middle, and his balance failing him quickly.

"Alright Shunsui, you can do this. Let's see if you can't…just…"

Outside the office the individuals in the hall heard a scream followed by a rustle of papers and a thud. They could not help but glance down the way Vice-Captain Ise had stormed off in and put two-and-two together.

A perfectly normal day around the headquarters and barracks of Eighth Division.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this and I can promise you the hints will just keep coming from here on with momentum building. I promise, romance is a coming down the track :O**

**Next time! Chapter 4: Mounting Tensions: My Captain?  
**


	4. Mounting Tensions: My Captain?

**Glad to see the reviews and people adding this to their favorites. Onward we go!**

**Chapter 4: Mounting Tensions: My Captain?**

**

* * *

**

Gently, she opened the door to the office with a light creak. The faint sound of music playing drifted out to her ears as she moved as quietly as she could into the office before shutting the door behind her.

There he was, just as she would expect him to be with his face resting on his folded arms, napping at his desk. As she closed in on him she could detect the aroma of the tea she had originally brought for them; but the fact that aroma was still lingering and judging by some of the stains on reports sitting off to the side, it was evident he hadn't been so successful in saving the reports from falling or spilling the tea.

While some of the reports still lay scattered on the floor and the captain had clearly put on a clean haori, Nanao couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of him sleeping in such an awkwardly, uncomfortable position. He clearly had made an attempt to try and push through some of the reports in her absence; although, she would make sure to double-check them before submitting them in to both the Captain-Commander as well as Ninth Division who publicized reports from all divisions. Eighth Division did have a reputation for punctuality to uphold after all.

Nanao rounded the desk to stand at her captain's side. Hesitantly, the vice-captain reached down and settled her slender hand over his hand and began to brush her fingers up and down along his spine. Her gentle touch seemed to reach the slumbering captain as a smile creased his lips. _Captain…you're so much like an overgrown child._ She mused to herself, her cheeks taking on a faint tinge of a blush.

As she rubbed his back her other hand reached back toward the shelves behind the captain's desk, pulling a records text from the shelf. She took one last moment to admire his sleeping visage before stepping back from him. With her smile masked back under her usual serious demeanor, Nanao lifted the thick book over her head before letting it drop next to the captain on the floor.

The thud sounded with a loud boom that startled Shunsui awake, causing him to turn sharply to the noise and in the process fall backwards from his desk chair. Nanao closed her eyes as she rubbed at her temple, shaking her head at the embarrassing scene before her. _A little too easy…_

Shunsui sighed softly while staring up at the ceiling, his left leg propped up on the now tipped-over desk chair. _Why couldn't she have woken me gently? I was having such a pleasant dream too._

"Captain?"

"Ah! You're back Nanao!" He pushed the chair away before moving to his feet. After a brief self-dusting and putting the chair back up on its legs he moved around to give Nanao a hug but received a flick to the nose. "Why must you be so cruel Nanao-chan?"

"I was stopping by to inform you that I'm leaving for an emergency vice-captains' meeting."

That was surprising. Had he missed the hell butterfly? "What for?"

"Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame of Eleventh Division engaged and was defeated by a Ryoka."

That was even more shocking. From the frequent drinking parties Eighth and Eleventh Division partook in with one another, Shunsui was familiar enough with Captain Zaraki's top seated officers to know that Third Seat Madarame was a rather capable fighter. For even him to be bested by a Ryoka was a bit troubling to say the least.

"Will you be alright on your own, Captain?" Nanao asked as she turned her attention back to the stack of reports on the desk.

_Was that concern in her voice?_ He grinned cheerfully at his second-in-command, "aww, my Nanao-chan wants to stay at my side?"

For some reason she couldn't understand, that question made her cheeks shoot to a full red. Not wanting to let her jovial captain get any amusement off it, Nanao turned sharply on her heel and began to make her way toward the office door. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Captain! I'm leaving for the meeting!"

"Hey Nanao?"

The sudden sober tone stopped her in her tracks, causing her to half-turn to look back at him. His usually bright, gray eyes were a bit glazed over with thought and his smile had faded into the slightest of frowns. "Ya should be fine once ya reach the upper grounds, but be careful."

She wasn't sure what to say in return. He looked truly concerned, but was it concern for her or concern for the turn of events that were unfolding? As best she could, she offered a weak smile and a nod of her head. "Of course Captain. Try not to over do it with the reports if you can't get through them."

That brought the slightest smile back to him which was enough to let her leave comfortably. Something was clearly bugging her captain, she could see it in his eyes. He may not have ever become aware of it, but she knew when he wasn't as jovial as he led others to believe. When he truly was happy, his eyes had a shimmer to them like silver. That was lacking significantly.

_Why am I worried though? Captain Kyöraku will be fine._

Would he be, though?

**/\/\/\/\**

The day dragged on slowly for Shunsui. It was just paperwork upon paperwork for him, but it did give him time to mull over what had been plaguing his mind ever since the Ryoka first entered into the Seireitei by way of air.

It was a hunch, but it was certainly not one without merit. There was likely only a single person in the whole of the Soul Society that could achieve such a feat, and only one person who had the means to achieve it with; Kükaku Shiba.

Today, there were only four noble families within the Soul Society; albeit, one being in a questionable state. Only decades ago there had actually been five noble families with the Shiba clan being the fifth noble house. The eldest child had been the vice-captain of Thirteenth Division under Jüshiro, if Shunsui remembered correctly. He wasn't sure about the details, but something had happened that resulted in the death of Vice-Captain Shiba.

Shortly there after the Shiba clan just seemed to…vanish. They didn't really vanish so much as political matters in the family broke down and the Shiba bloodline broke from the aristocrats and nobles. He really didn't know much about Kükaku Shiba, but he heard enough rumors to know she wasn't the sort of woman to play the games of nobles. The only other rumor he knew about her was the nick-name of hers that circulated around the Rukongai; Fireworks Expert Kükaku Shiba.

If anyone had the means of launching a bunch of Ryoka at the Seireitei and get them in through the air, it had to be that woman.

However, Kükaku likely wouldn't do this on her own whim. She wasn't exactly on good terms with the Seireitei, but she also hadn't made trouble for it since the Shiba clan fell from its status as a noble family. There was only one person he knew that had connections to the Shiba clan, but there was just no way he could assume such a wild assumption was true even by the furthest stretches of the imagination.

"After all…you've been missing for a century…"

**/\/\/\/\**

The walk back to the First Division headquarters had taken a few hours, but it had allowed Nanao some time to think over the embarrassment of having blushed so profusely before her captain.

She wasn't that sort of woman to get all giddy around a man or go weak in the knees at a pleasant smile. She was a dignified woman with class that worked hard. Hard work was why she had successfully become the vice-captain of the division. While Shunsui was quick to chase after women, he wasn't such a perverted man that he would promote a woman into a high seated position without her having merit.

So why then did she blush as madly as she had when he asked that teasing little question of if she wanted to stay by his side? "It was just one of his ways to tease me, like he always does. He wasn't being serious about if I wanted to pass up the meeting to stay with him at the office…" Right?

It didn't help that just before she stepped out of the office he had looked at her with such concern on his face. It wasn't that concern that was reassured with his trademark smile; it was genuine concern for her safety. Even if she happened to run into one of the Ryoka, she would be able to handle herself. She wasn't helpless after all.

But still…

"Get it together. You're a vice-captain and this sort of thinking isn't proper for your station and rank."

"What isn't?"

Nanao felt her heart skip a beat in shock at being startled from behind. That carefree voice could only belong to one person. She really did not enjoy being around this woman as she was no better then the captain and she had a bad habit of prying into the business of others.

Hoping it was just the wind, Nanao slowly glanced to the side to see Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto walking up beside her. Why was that woman blessed with so much of an ample bosom while she was cursed with…well she wasn't flat! She just wasn't as…well endowed as a woman like Rangiku was. "Hello Vice-Captain Matsumoto…"

"Why so formal Nanao? I hate these formalities." Rangiku stated with a dismissive wave of her hand, the simple motion helping her bosom bounce; although, it didn't help that she seemed to be intentionally pushing her breast with her upper-arm in the midst of the motion. Why did women who were blessed have to rub it in the faces of those that were not? "Why do we have to go to a meeting and the captains don't? I was enjoying a rather nice nap when Captain Hitsugaya woke me up."

"What a shame…" Nanao replied while adjusting her glasses, her voice carrying a hint of annoyance at Rangiku's semi-whining tone.

"It was! I was having such a wonderful dream and then when he woke me, I fell off the couch and nearly suffocated!"

"W-what?" Drat…why did she ask?

Rangiku pressed her breast together with her forearms and looked to Nanao with a look pleading for sympathy, "if I sleep on top of them they get pushed up and try to suffocate me! That'd be a horrid way to die."

_Not so horrid for me if you did…_Nanao's eye twitched with frustration. "Are you at least aware of the situation?"

It was amazing that just like her captain; Rangiku could sober up in the blink of an eye, becoming a completely different individual. The whiny tone inflected in her voice was replaced with a stern one. "Yeah…Third Seat Ikkaku of Eleventh Division was beat huh? If these Ryoka can best upper seat officers then that really make you wonder just how powerful they really are…"

Was that the reason that Captain Kyöraku seemed so worried? Why did it feel like he was aware of something more and wasn't telling her? Did he not trust her enough to confide in her? _No…the captain would let me know if he was sure about any suspicions he had_.

Wouldn't he?

The two reached the small meeting room the vice-captains seemed to always use in the upper levels of First Division headquarters. It was rather simple with a table and enough seats for the vice-captains plus whoever might be sent to represent Thirteenth Division who hadn't bothered to appoint a new vice-captain since the death of the last one decades ago.

Already inside was Vice-Captain Renji Abarai of Sixth Division who was hanging back against the opposing wall from the door that led into the room. Sitting next to him on the floor was Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori of Fifth Division. She was a sweet girl who Nanao was friends with because of their enjoyment of reading, but she seemed to have a crush or something on her captain, Sösuke Aizen. Standing on Momo's other side was Vice-Captain Izuru Kira of Third Division; a man that always seemed to keep to himself and had a somber look to his face.

Sitting at the table was the rather strange Vice-Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi of Twelfth Division. Nanao wasn't really sure if she was actually the daughter of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but Nemu seemed robotic in the way she spoke. She never conveyed emotion and her voice seemed to always be monotone. She wasn't a bad person; she was just…strange like her supposed father.

Leaning up against the right adjacent wall of the room was Vice-Captain Tetsuzaemon Iba of Seventh Division. He was a highly capable vice-captain, but Nanao often found herself butting heads with him when it came to matters involving the respective women's and men's shinigami associations that were organized to provide seated officers a means to partake in club activities outside their duties.

Shortly after she and Rangiku had arrived to the meeting room, Vice-Captain Shuhei Hisagi of Ninth Division walked in; hands in his pockets and a look of boredom on his face as usual. He was certainly an interesting story to say the least. He had failed his entrance exam at the Shinöreijutsuin (Shinigami Academy) a couple times; however, once he did enter he quickly made a name for himself and even began taking assignments from the Court Guard Squads even before graduating.

It seemed, though, a few of the vice-captains were missing. Vice-Captain Marechiyo Ömaeda of Second Division was missing; although, she didn't see reason to complain as it meant the meeting room wouldn't become messing with crumbs. His absence was likely do to whatever duties he had within the Onmitsukidö; duties that she really did not know the nature of.

The absence of First Division Vice-Captain Chöjiro Sasakibe really wasn't a surprise as he often did much of the commanding of First Division to lighten the load off of the Captain-Commander who not only was the commander over the whole of the Thirteen Divisions, but was also the captain of First Division itself. The only other absence to be noted was of Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu of Fourth Division.

It was just then that the shoji door of the meeting room slid open and a blond haired man wearing shades stepped in just enough to move to his knees and bow some.

"Good, I see most of you are here. I, Third Seat Yasochika Iemura, have an important report to deliver to you, vice-captains. Thus far we have reported large scale causalities throughout much of Eleventh Division's ranks including Fifth Seat Officer Yumichika Ayasegawa as well as Third Seat Officer Ikkaku Madarame who have both been withdrawn from the front lines." That news brought a silence over the room of vice-captains who all were sharing a look of disbelief at the news, minus the stoic Nemu.

"At the moment Fourth Division is mobilizing relief teams to continue investigating possible injuries beyond just Eleventh Division. On top of this, three Ryoka have been confirm sighted with two having taken a member of Fourth Division hostage and are making their way here towards First Division. Unfortunately, we are unable to sense their reiatsu and have thus lost track of them."

As the other vice-captains began to discuss the matter and interject their own reports of issues around their divisions, Nanao began to think back to that concern look in her captain's eyes and his request for her to be safe.

She felt more nervous now then she had when she left for the meeting hours ago.

_Captain…_

_

* * *

_

**Uh-oh. Shunsui seems to be thinking a certain someone is present in all of this :O**

**I'm loving the love you all are showing so keep it coming :D**

**Next time! Chapter 5: Beautiful Memories, Dangerous Times  
**


	5. Beautiful Memories, Dangerous Times

**Well hopefully you do well in reading the initial start of this chapter as it took me a bit to write it. Sort of one of those...it's needed to advance things but I wanted to really get past it to the better parts of the chapter sort of thing...it's not bad though!**

**Just endure and you'll be rewarded in this chapter :O**

**Chapter 5:**** Beautiful Memories, Dangerous Times****

* * *

**

"Why would Renji slip out of the meeting like that?" Momo asked with concern heavy in her voice.

At some point during the meeting, Renji Abarai had successfully slipped out of the room without anyone seeming to have noticed, using a backdoor to the room that led to the secretive tunnels within the halls of First Division headquarters. The halls existed as a means for officers to move more quickly without having to deal with squad members as well as for war-time use should a siege ever to occur.

What was the reason that Renji would leave though without telling anyone, and where was he going? Even Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira, who had been classmates with Renji back during the academy days, were not sure why the tattooed vice-captain would just up and disappear.

"Just keep a level-head Momo, everything will be alright." Rangiku reassured her as she settled her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders.

Nanao bit on the tip of her thumb, her mind racing over just what was going on. She swore she could feel two different reiatsu nearby, the feeling being one clearly of battle. If she was correct, one of them actually felt a bit like Renji's. She wasn't really familiar with the feel of his reiatsu, but the level of it and its nature seemed to match the head-strong vice-captain of Sixth Division.

_Not like the calm, collected reiatsu of my captain. _Wait! Why were her thoughts drifting back to Captain Kyöraku? Nanao shook herself mentally, washing away such silly thoughts. This wasn't the time to be acting like some school girl and be fawning over some man, especially when that man was her captain!

Wait…that other reiatsu…

She noticed the look on Kira's face and a simple glance between them confirmed they both had come to the same conclusion. "That must be a Ryoka!"

"What?" Momo cried out on concern. She tore herself from Rangiku's hands and ran off toward the source, the other three vice-captains close behind.

The sun was cresting past the horizon casting the sky in shades of orange and burning the horizon itself in red and yellow, giving it an appearance as if it was on fire. As they closed in on the source they could feel a spike in the spiritual pressure and then….nothing. "Damnit Renji!" Kira cursed as the four increased their pace. "You there," he shouted out to a group of soul reapers standing about conversing, "follow us! Someone was just battling in the courtyard below!"

The soul reapers didn't need to be told twice and fell in step behind the superior officers, hands holding the hilts of their zanpakutö. Law dictated that only third-seat officers and below were permitted to carry their zanpakutö in times of peace as the release of a vice-captain level zanpakutö could be destructive; the release of a captain level zanpakutö could level entire sectors of the Seireitei. Why then was Renji fighting?

As the group began the descent down the massive stairwell that was cut into the side of the plateau First Division headquarters had been built upon, they could see the wide-spaced courtyard below had seen damage. The courtyard itself was massive and circled all around the plateau as a means of separating the core of the Seireitei from the upper confines where most the noble manors sat. Beyond the upper confines were the division grounds that took up the vast majority of the Seireitei.

The sight that fully greeted them once they reached the bottom of the stairs was horrific. The courtyard was in ruins to their left with entire chunks of the ground upturned and even a storehouse across the way reduced to nothing more then a crumbled heap. What…what had happened? This amount of destruction looked like a bomb had gone off.

"Over there, it's Renji!" Kira called out. The group sprinted over to find an even more unpleasant sight awaiting them. Lying on the ground in a bloody heap was Vice-Captain Renji Abarai. His uniform was shredded, the usual bandana he wore over his forehead was absent, his hair was no longer held back in a ponytail, and his zanpakutö's blade was shattered. "W-what…what happen here?" Kira asked in horror.

Momo covered her mouth, trying to not scream at the sight before her. Rangiku and Nanao exchanged looks of concern and knew they were going to have to take charge. While Rangiku moved to comfort Momo, Nanao glanced at the couple of soul reapers that had followed them and pointed at Renji's unconscious body. "Call for a relief squad and secure the area. This was a Ryoka attack and they couldn't have gotten far."

"Yes ma'am!"

Suddenly that look of concern in Captain Kyöraku's eyes came back to mind and she felt herself go numb. A vice-captain shinigami had just been defeated…she was a vice-captain…

Why was this making her start to panic? She had to get a hold of herself and keep a level head. "Hey, Nanao."

The bespectacled vice-captain snapped from her thoughts and noticed Rangiku looking at her with concern. "Yes?"

"Go ahead and get back to your captain. We'll be fine here, alright?"

Nanao nodded nervously, but didn't argue the point. She'd be fine…she'd be fine.

**/\/\/\/\**

"Ya-ha!" Shunsui whooped with joy as he set aside the last report. "And she says sake is bad for me. One cup and look at what I accomplished?" He looked over his now bare desk with a wide grin before reaching down into what normally would be a filing drawer to pull out a jug of one of his favorite years of sake. He opened up the drawer above it to pull out one of the many cups in it and grinned at how crafty he felt. "Mixing work with enjoyment. Now this is how to do it."

It was just then that the door to the office swung open. Shunsui fumbled with the cup before tossing it in the drawer and slammed it shut then quickly stored the jug of sake. He immediately went to twiddling his thumbs and whistling, hoping he hadn't been caught in the act of drinking. _Wait…why can't I drink? This is my office after all._

The person standing in the door was why he remembered he drank in secret. "Nanao-chan!" He chimed happily. _Did she see it? That's a good year; please don't say you saw it._ A bead of sweat trailed down Shunsui's forehead as he sat there nervously, trying to maintain his grin.

He then noticed Nanao trembling and a look of fear in her face. She gulped with some force and licked her lips; had she been running? The smile faded quickly from Shunsui's face as he moved from behind his desk and walked over to his trembling vice-captain. "Nanao, what is it?"

Her captain's voice was strained with concern, and likely with sake. She could smell it on his breath but right now she didn't care. Without so much as a thought of dignity, protocol, or concern for who might see she threw herself at him, clinging tightly to the hems of his haori. "Vice…vice-captain Renji Abarai…he was d-defeated by…a Ryoka."

Impossible.

Shunsui's eyes widen at the news and now he understood why Nanao was trembling and why she had ran back. "Where?" He asked in a stern tone, his arms finding their way around the slender form of his vice-captain.

"At…at First Division…headquarters." She stated, still breathless from having run the whole way back.

He could feel the gravity of this wash over him like a tsunami. A vice-captain defeated by a Ryoka and right by First Division headquarters. There was going to be repercussions from this, and if he knew the old man as well as he thought he did it meant things were going to be escalated to a new level.

Settling a hand over the head of the still trembling Nanao, Shunsui whispered softly to her, "things will be fine Nanao-chan. I'll go get you some tea to calm your nerves." He felt her grip on his haori tighten before relaxing some. "Now let's sit ya down, alright?"

His voice, it was so calming. Sure his breath reeked of sake which was such a pungent odor that burnt the nostrils; but even that didn't matter to her right now as he stroked her hair, the whiskers on his chin brushing ever so lightly against her forehead. Why was being this close to him so comforting? She knew she should feel safety around her captain, but the sort of safety she felt wasn't like that of an officer protecting their subordinate or even an elder man protecting someone young…

_I feel warm in his arms, as if nothing in the world can hurt me when I'm here._

Her breathing had come back under control and she felt a bit calmer but allowed Shunsui to guide her to the couch and sit her down. It was strange…Shunsui's hands were calloused from years of gripping the hilts of his zanpakutö and wooden practice swords at the academy, and yet they had a softness to them that was so unique. The slight touch of his hands over her own as he helped her sit sent little jolts up her arms that made her shiver.

This wasn't right, she shouldn't be thinking like this. This was her captain and had been for over a century ever since she was just a little, wide-eyed girl. So long ago…

**(Flashback)**

_The moon was full in the night sky. Only a few clouds drifted lazily, catching the light of the moon around their edges, turning them silver, as if stitched into the blanket of black with the finest thread._

_She remembered walking up toward the barracks, a large book in her hands and was surprised to see the captain standing out by the barracks. Even back then he wore his sakkat and had a gaudy-colored kimono draped over his shoulders. His facial hair was clean at the chin but the rest was much the same._

_Even back then the captain's eyes had a mischievous glimmer to them. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact it was charming to look at, and even then she knew the captain as such a charming man. His charm back then was more like a wily uncle with his niece, but he knew how to make anyone smile with ease._

_When he took notice of her he offered a smile and tilted his head some; concern flashed in his eyes but back then she didn't notice it. "Now what are you doing up at this time of night, Nanao Ise, is it?"_

"_Y-yes sir, how did you know my name?"_

_She remembered blushing some as his silver eyes locked with her blue ones. She knew back then he saw her as a child under his protection as if his own child, but still…_

"_I make it a habit to know the names of all the pretty young ladies in my division, and you are the youngest member."_

**(End Flashback)**

Shunsui stood quietly at the door, watching Nanao lost in some distant place in her mind. Her eyes were glazed over with the memories of some time from the past that he couldn't begin to suspect the nature of. She had a smile on her lips, but it wasn't a joyous smile but rather one of longing over the fondness of her thoughts.

How strange it was that that little wide-eyed girl became such a beautiful woman. She was so much like a flower that was but a bud with its charms that you chuckle about but never really think much of. Now though, she was a woman; a woman that had bloomed into the most beautiful flower there was in the whole of the Seireitei.

He counted himself fortunate to have her as his vice-captain. It wasn't just because she was beautiful, he wasn't a shallow man that only saw women for their looks despite what his actions might say otherwise. No, he looked deeper at a woman when she truly caught his eye and could see what really made her of worth.

Nanao was very beautiful, there was no question about that; but she had so much more to offer. Beyond those glasses and that strict nature was a tender, intelligent, dedicated woman. Despite all his antics she tolerated him with ease. It was almost like they were two halves of a whole, yin and yang, the sun and the moon…

**(Flashback)**

_It was roughly thirty years ago when she came to him in his office. He had finally felt comfortable moving forward in finding a new vice-captain after what had occurred over half a century ago that had left him feeling drained. Candidates from within the division were being filtered by their qualifications and the merit of their capability in handling the responsibilities within the division. Much of the process was actually handled by the other vice-captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in regards to the final selection, but the initial work was done on his part in submitting the final applicants forward for the promotion._

_It felt odd not actually choosing his vice-captain, but he knew the reason for it was one of necessity for the safety and security of the Seireitei. Should something happen to a captain in the line of duty, the fate of their division fell upon the vice-captain who needed to be capable of leading the division on their own. Just as captains were selected for promotion by their peers, so too were vice-captains selected by their peers._

_Something of interest had caught his eye in the applicants though and that was the paperwork of one very interesting member in his division who he felt he shared a bond with; Nanao Ise. "Why am I not surprised she put forth a resume for the position?" He mused to himself._

_He knew why and really it was why he didn't even need a second glance at her resume to give it his approval; she had shaped herself to lead and work just like his former vice-captain. Not to take anything away from her though, Nanao had changed from a child into a young woman over-night; although, he felt some sorrow at thinking about that truth._

_The change was mental and emotion, not physical. She was still a little girl back then but she acted far more mature then many of those older then her. It was like someone had robbed her of the joys of childhood and really he hated that notion. Children needed to be children._

_A knock came at his door and he glanced up in surprise. He wasn't exactly expecting anyone to stop by but that didn't mean someone didn't want to meet with him. "Ya can come in."_

_The door opened slowly and a slender young woman entered. She had her hair pinned back and bangs hanging just off the right side of her face. She wore rounded glasses and behind them were some of the loveliest blue eyes he ever had seen. "Ah! Nanao Ise, what can I do for you?"_

_She walked up to the desk, stopped, and then bowed low as if it was a practiced routine. "Captain Kyöraku, sir. I've been named Vice-Captain of Eighth Division, sir."_

_A smile crept over his lips. He wasn't surprised in the least bit that she had been chosen. She had the credentials and had demonstrated the capability as a seated officer for years now. "Well congratulations Nanao. I certainly am the luckiest captain to have such a beautiful, young woman as my vice-captain."_

_She arched a brow at him and a look of mild annoyance crossed her face. "Sir, I'd prefer it if you acted a little more serious…"_

"_But I am serious, my lil' Nanao-chan."_

**(End Flashback)**

He smiled at that memory. It was the very first time she slapped him. She was so nervous after she had done it and that she feared he'd seek her demotion. The look on her face after he started laughing was priceless and made her get all flustered. She slapped him a second time after that before going and getting him an ice pack.

The two smiled at their own fond memories before meeting one another's gaze. Neither said anything nor really knew what it was the other was thinking, but they both had to look away immediately and find an excuse to busy themselves.

Nanao smiled faintly as she glanced over her shoulder at her captain from the reports she was now organizing to file to their respective destinations. She didn't want to admit it, but she did enjoy his teasing.

Shunsui was moving to sit down at his desk and possibly enjoy that sake when a faint jingle hit his ears. It was a ghostly sound that drifted like the echo of a bell in the wind, almost making you think you heard something that never was there. The captain glanced over his shoulder to see a hell butterfly drift into the office from the slotted window and land on Nanao's finger.

Whatever the message was that it delivered, she did not seem to enjoy it because her gaze immediately turned to him with concern.

"Captain…Captain-Commander Yamamoto has called for an emergency captains' meeting."

Just as he had expected…

…things were about to get a lot nastier.

* * *

**Uh-oh...Renji's been beat and an emergency meeting? This can't be good. At least there were some fond memories huh? :D**

**Onward we go and more love you should giiiiive. I love the love. . . 0=)  
**

**Next time! Chapter 6: War Declared on the Ryoka!  
**


	6. War Declared on the Ryoka!

**Glad for the reviews as they always help keep a writer on track. As such, I felt I should put Chapter 6 forward early instead of withholding it for...suspense? Yeah, suspense. Gotta make ya crave it.**

**Chapter 6: War Declared on the Ryoka!  
**

An emergency captains' meeting was once of the few cases when captains were expected to be present at the assembly hall promptly. In such a situation the captains lined up in a single line rather then in two lines separated by the number of their respective division. Every captain was present save for Captain Ukitake who was still out from his ailment.

The tension in the room was thick as Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood for this when usually he would sit in his seat and conduct the meeting in comfort. Curling his fingers tighter over the head of his staff, the oldest shinigami alive let his voice come out firm and resolute in the words he spoke, making it felt how grave the situation was before them all.

"The situation has become critical. As of recent events, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are now short by one vice-captain. Obviously we can no longer leave these matters in the hands of lower seat officers and members; and subsequently no disciplinary measures will be taken against Captain Ichimaru for his early, independent actions."

Yamamoto took a moment to observe each captain, their faces a mix of expressions. Gin's fox-like grin widen as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you Captain…"

With a small, stifled cough Yamamoto continued. "Furthermore, all senior officers including vice-captains will be permitted to carry their zanpakutö at all times with full war-time usage of their powers."

Now the reactions truly showed through with some frowning, others remaining stoic, and some smiling; Shunsui included. _So it's come to this huh? Well this certainly is making things interesting…_

"Full release with war-time usage?" Kenpachi asked, his toothy grin growing to give him a demonic like visage. If one was looking at his left eye they could see the glimmer of his lust for battle showing through like a beacon of light in the dark. "I couldn't be happier." He ran his tongue over one canine-like incisor.

Mayuri glanced to the side, his ever-hard to read mask of a face seeming neutral as his eyes locked in on Ichimaru. "Ha! If _someone_ hadn't allowed the Ryoka to escape then these measures wouldn't be necessary in the first place."

Ichimaru's frown waned only the slightest as he leaned forward to glance pass his peers, "Hey now…what's the use of talking like that huh?"

Kenpachi rolled his shoulders, his twisted grin still present, "anyways, _he's_ fair game now just the way I wanted." With that he let out a low chuckle that felt unnerving as it wasn't a chuckle of joy but of a twisted enjoyment he got from fighting.

With his eyes open now, the captain-commander gazed upon the assembled captains with the calm of a storm blazing in his eyes. "Everyone. Let us declare all out war on these Ryoka!"

From the corner of his eye, Shunsui noticed Captain Aizen shoot an untrusting glance toward Captain Ichimaru. Kurotsuchi did have a point, none of this would be necessary had Ichimaru stopped the Ryoka at the gate. The easiest way to do something suspicious was do it when all attention was turned elsewhere…

**/\/\/\/\**

The trip back was at a comfortable pace as Shunsui wanted to mull over his thoughts on the events unfolding while enjoying the warmth of the morning's first rays of sunlight. So far he had a few things that stuck out in his mind that weren't making much sense to him.

_From what I can guess, Kükaku Shiba must have helped the Ryoka get into the Seireitei, but I doubt she is apart of anything beyond that. Rukia Kuchiki is set to be executed by way of Sökyoku and the grace period was reduced considerably…almost a day before these Ryoka even show up no less. Now we're under war-time orders and in all of this, Ichimaru's actions seem questionable._

He really had nothing to judge Ichimaru on, but Ichimaru had allowed the Ryoka to clearly live. If anything suspicious was going on then the first person to suspect would be Ichimaru; but perhaps he was just letting age make him paranoid over nothing.

_Even so…it'd best that I be cautious…_

It took a few hours more but finally Shunsui found himself back at his headquarters where it seemed news had already spread of a vice-captain being pulled from the front line. Sure enough he found Nanao organizing his office when he walked in. The only time she did that was when something heavy was on her mind that she wanted to forget; or when he made a mess of the office.

Since he hadn't had a drinking party in years, the former seemed the likely case. With a grin he moved to sneak up behind her. As he brushed his fingers up her sides he called out in a sing-song like voice, "Oh Na-na-o-chaaaaan!"

The speed that she whirled about and smacked him with a book was astounding. His sakkat went flying and with it he stumbled backwards toward the cough and fell over it. "C-captain! That's not funny!" She closed her eyes and tried to start counting to ten to calm her nerves. What the hell was with him?

His world was still spinning when he moved back to his feet and stumbled to fetch his sakkat. "I'm sorry Nanao; I take it you heard already?"

"Yes sir…war-time orders." He glanced over at his vice-captain with concern. She seemed so tense and her knuckles were turning white from how tightly she was clinging the book in hand. The look in her eyes was one of deep thought and seemed lost on a place somewhere far.

War-time orders…all senior officers, which meant vice-captains and captains, were to carry their zanpakutö with them at all times and were permitted full usage of their powers. Normal law dictated that senior officers were only permitted to carry their zanpakutö under certain occasions and the use of shikai was strictly prohibited within the Seireitei or Rukongai.

The last time war-time orders had gone into affect was during the time a century ago when people were mysteriously disappearing. When…_she_ disappeared…Even then it was a civil-unrest order which permitted the carry of zanpakutö but only the release if attacked first. War-time did not require for an officer to be attacked and rather they could release their shikai at will.

"Nanao? Na-na-o?" She snapped away from her thoughts and saw her captain standing in front of her waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Ya alright there Nanao?"

"Yes…my apologies Captain."

He sighed softly while crossing his arms within his sleeves; she had gotten stiff again. "Has any reports come in about the possible Ryoka on our grounds?"

"The only thing that's been confirmed is the Ryoka is likely still here, sir. We have taken minor causalities and it seems the Ryoka is moving east."

_East, towards First Division headquarters huh?_ Shunsui mused to himself. "I see…then let's get going shall we?"

She had noticed her captain already had set his zanpakutö, Katen Kyökotsu, into his teal sash on his left hip where he normally wore the daishö set. His zanpakutö was truly unique in the Seireitei for it was the only zanpakutö that took the form of two separate blades in its sealed form. While it wasn't the only zanpakutö that took the form of a daishö or double-bladed weapons when released, it was still unique for a daishö-sealed state.

From this, Captain Kyöraku had developed a grace in fighting and was ambidextrous, able to lead with either hand and fight as strongly with either hand. His daishö, though, did take the form of a tachi and a wakizashi. This was at least what she understood from what he and others told her about her captain's fighting capability. It was rumored that he was one of the best swordsman amongst the captains, but she had never actually witnessed him fight.

"Where are you planning on heading Captain?"

She felt some comfort when that knowing smile played over his lips, causing his eyes to brighten underneath his sakkat. "To make some rounds and see if I can't find the Ryoka myself."

That, however, dampened her mood instantly.

**/\/\/\/\**

"I don't recall us having so many walls knocked over…"

"That's because they weren't!" Nanao snapped in mounting frustration over her captain's poor attempt at humor. He likely was amused with himself but she was far from it. How could he make light of the situation like it was some sort of joke?

"Ya sure Nanao-chan? Ya know how the men are, always looking to do something new with the aesthetics of the division grounds."

"They do not! The men have never gone around knocking walls out sir!"

He simple chuckled at her which peaked her rage. He was just doing this to provoke her, she just knew it. He loved teasing her no matter how angry she got. _Why do I even tolerate you?_

The two had made their way toward the spacious grounds that often were used for training purposes as well as assembled summons of the division when everyone needed to be addressed at once. Coincidently enough, it was also the most direct route out from Eighth Division toward the upper grounds and the First Division headquarters. If this Ryoka was really moving eastward as the damage and causalities suggested, then the captain was right in heading this way to intercept.

The question was, how many Ryoka were there? The amount of damage and speed they moved suggested a whole group.

Quietly, Nanao followed her captain up the stairs into the gate tower that overlooked the grounds and was the means of passing through from Eighth Division toward the central ring of the Seireitei. Her eyes lingered on the scene outside the slotted windows and faintly thought she felt something coming. It didn't seem too strong, but then again it could just be some squad member.

A rustling caught her attention and she happened to glance over her shoulder to see her captain digging around in a cabinet that housed command fans used for training purposes. She noticed him pull something out and slip it under his haori and swore it was…

"Captain?"

Shunsui froze and glanced over his shoulder. "Yes Nanao-chan?"

"What was that?" A brow arched as she glared at him through the lenses of her glasses.

Doing his best to not chuckle and give himself away, Shunsui turned quickly and shut the cabinet. "Oh, it was nothing Nanao."

"Of course not…." It was something, and for some reason she had a pretty good idea what it was. Just then the faint rumble of an explosion caught her attention and she turned sharply to look back out the window. A cloud of dust was rising from a street-way rather close to their position; was it the Ryokas?

A blur caught her attention and as she squinted, she could make out a young man with thick, short, curly hair with something black on his right arm. Was that…a Ryoka? Was it the _only_ Ryoka? That just couldn't be right. How could a lone Ryoka be causing this much trouble on their division grounds?

"Mmm….spot em?"

"Yes sir, it's-" She stopped short when she looked back to see her captain….lounging! He had laid out his kimono on the floor and was laying on it with his sakkat pulled over his face. "Sir! Is this really the time for that?

"Well no reason to get all worked up until they get close, right?"

"He, sir."

"He?"

"It's one Ryoka by the looks of it."

Well that was amusing. A lone Ryoka causing this much trouble? Those walls weren't going to be quick to repair and if it hadn't been for the Ryoka landing in his part of the Seireitei, Shunsui could have had a nice pleasant set of naps right now. "Let me know when he gets closer."

"Sir? How do you know he'll come this way?" She already knew the reason, but hearing it from her captain would be reassuring.

"He'll have to pass through here to get to the First Division headquarters. It's clear that is their destination after what happen to Abarai-san."

"Of course sir…" Her gaze went back to the window before letting out a sigh. Wait a minute…

Nanao looked across the room to the cabinet again and noticed the door still partially ajar, as if something was preventing it from closing. Walking over to it, she pulled the door open and looked up then down.

At her feet on the bottom of the cabinet was a basket of….rose petals.

"Captain Kyöraku…"

Underneath his sakkat Shunsui gulped. _Did she find what I think she did? Be quick Shunsui, you're a good liar._

"What…are these…for?" The desire to smack her captain was growing rather rapidly.

"Mmm…those were for…ummm…."

Nanao turned partially to glare at her captain and did so by pulling her glasses off. "Captain Shunsui Kyöraku…"

This was why he wore a sakkat. He knew that if he moved it the look he'd get would be more then enough to kill him. Well…the look would make it impossible to lie while the beating after would be what killed him. Unless…

Nanao closed her eyes and started counting once she heard her captain start to 'snore', clearly a poor attempt on his behalf to try and avoid answering her. He knew if he did he would be in trouble no matter how he responded. _Why do I tolerate you?_

She took another look at the basket and sighed softly. _Such an idiot…_

_

* * *

_

**Rose petals? Oh Shunsui you craft devil you...**

**Next time - Chapter 7: Underlying Conflict: Let me Fight Captain  
**


	7. Underlying Conflict: Let me Fight

**Alright, we are rolling right along! Bit by bit I will be slowing down on posting updates as I'm going to want to get a good couple of chapters done at once so I can better observe the flow of the story and make sure it settles well with me before giving it to you, the awesome readers that have supported me. You rock :D**

**Well, onward we go.**

**Chapter 7: ****Underlying Conflict: Let me Fight Captain**

**

* * *

**

Another explosion tore up a structure in the distance. It was closer this time, far closer. Her blue eyes gazed coolly past the lenses of her glasses, a hand kept inside her kosode with slender fingers gripping tightly around the hilt of her zanpakutö. The faint snoring behind her reminded her that she wasn't alone in the room within the gate tower.

Should she try to slip out right now while he seemed to actually be asleep? She was a vice-captain after all, she had earned her rank not just because of her capabilities at a desk but because she was in the possession of her own zanpakutö's shikai. Vice-captains, just like captains, had to meet certain standards in the four arts of the shinigami as they were expected just as much as a captain to engage in combat.

In all truth, the real military might of the Seireitei wasn't the three-thousand plus shinigami but rather the senior officers. The reason for the rest of the shinigamis, the divisions themselves, were to deal with more common issues such defense of the Seireitei against the Rukongai or to hunt Hollows. When it came to a situation like this, an invasion by a strong enemy force, it was up to the senior officers to handle.

She had to do this for her captain, for this man she has known for over a century who always was there for her. Her eyes left the slotted window to look back at her slumbering captain who seemed somehow comfortable on the wooden floor. Another explosion forced her attention back over to the window; that Ryoka was almost at the training grounds and the gate itself. Below she could see units moving into position to intercept, including the third seat of the division, Tatsufusa Enjöji.

Straight across from the gate the wall was blown out and now she could more clearly see the Ryoka. He was tall looking and wore a sleeveless shirt with jeans. His eyes were partially covered by the bangs of his thick, curly hair. What truly stood out was the odd item over his right arm. It was black and covered the entire arm from shoulder to finger tips. Was that his weapon? It didn't seem to be like any sort of zanpakutö she could recall or any specialty weapon she could recall having learned about from the library.

"Mmm…Nanao? Has our guest arrived?"

She flinched and for a second she thought to try and ignore him and move out on her own; but, she knew better and chose to remove her fingers from the hilt of her zanpakutö within her kosode. "Yes sir…he's here Captain."

Shunsui tipped his sakkat back with a mild sigh of disappointment. "Already huh? I wasn't expecting him to be here so quickly. What the hell though, it'd be rude of me to be late in greeting him."

Perhaps she could convince him to allow her go in his place. "Sir, allow me to handle this. It's just a Ryoka and I'll be more then a match for him."

"Ya mean like how Abarai-san was more then a match for that Ryoka he fought near First Division?" Shunsui's gray eyes lazily drifted over to his vice-captain. "Nah, I'll handle this myself Nanao."

He had no faith in her abilities to handle a Ryoka! That remark about Renji being beat was like a stab at her own capabilities as a combatant. She wasn't a child that needed protecting; she was a grown woman and his vice-captain.

Shunsui settled his sakkat back on his head then picked up his kimono, snapping it in the air to rid it of whatever dust it may have collected from the wooden floors before tossing it over his shoulders. As he placed his daishö back into his sash, he glanced back at her and offered a reassuring smile. "Don't pout like that Nanao-chan. This is a direct order from the old man himself. He doesn't want people to think we're having trouble with this Ryoka problem."

"I still don't understand why you won't allow me to just go handle it myself, Captain Kyöraku."

Why _was_ he against the idea? He knew she could handle it with ease. Nanao may not appear it but she was certainly a highly capable fighter in her own rights. Was it because Renji Abarai had been beaten? Was he concerned that the same could happen to his own vice-captain?

Or was it…a deeper reason?

"Nanao, we've been over this already…" He stated with a sigh. It seemed their tempers were both on edge and personally he had no interest in losing his. He wasn't a man to get angry over things, not even in the midst of a fight. He especially wasn't about to have an argument with his vice-captain over something as pointless as dealing with a Ryoka. "Now then, can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

He flinched some at how cold her voice sounded. _Well, I'm in hot water now…_"Could ya…use some of those rose petals?"

"For?" She furrowed her brows, not getting what he was asking her to do.

"Well a captain should enter into a fight with some sort of atmosphere." He turned about with his usual grin plastered to his face. "Come on Nanao-chan. _That_ is why I have those rose petals."

For some reason, she highly doubted that…

**/\/\/\/\**

Chad sighed softly as he looked over his hand, steam rising from the palm. "I really should remember to thank Yoruichi-san for the training. It's made quite a difference." He was getting closer, bit-by-bit. If hew knew Ichigo then they should hopefully meet back up closer to that white tower where Rukia was supposedly being held.

He started walking forward before moving into a sprint. "Just hang in there Ichigo…"

**/\/\/\/\**

Shunsui glanced over his shoulder while holding onto the railing. The Ryoka hadn't seemed to take notice of him and Nanao; perfect. "Alright Nanao, go ahead."

All she could do was stare at him coldly. At this point she was contemplating just shoving him off the railing. Reluctantly and with a great amount of disdain she started tossing petals into the air to set the 'mood' for her captain's entrance. She knew this was not what these rose petals were meant for…

As the Ryoka took notice of the petals, Shunsui leapt from the railing and landed gracefully on his feet, holding his kimono close around him like a cape. Slowly he stood, the breeze lightly kicking up his kimono and hair while making the petals seem to dance in the air around him. The look of surprise on the face of the Ryoka was perfect.

A grin crossed over the captain's lips as he met the gaze of the young man. "Hello there. My name is Shunsui Kyöraku, captain of Eighth Division. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So I take it you're that last guy's captain?"

He had to assume by last guy, this Ryoka was talking about Tatsufusa, his third seat officer. The only reason he knew Tatsufusa had been around was by his high-pitched wailing that he seemed to insist on doing when fighting. "Mmhmm, for what it's worth." He really could not remember why or when he had appointed Tatsufusa his third seat. The man always seemed a bit…strange. The thought brought a chuckle from him which was cut short when he noticed the petals still falling and in fact were falling faster. "Eh?"

He glanced skyward and let out a small sigh; was she still mad with him? "Hey, Nanao! Enough with the flower petals already." He turned to glance up at her and noticed the minor scowl on her face as she continued tossing handfuls of petals down. "Huh…I guess she didn't hear me…"

Chad felt a bit out of place at the scene before him. Was this how captains acted?

Shunsui waved his arms desperately to try and get his vice-captain to stop. "Hey Nanao! That's very nice but that's enough set decoration. Save some for later my sweet Nanao! Cute, cute Nanao…lovely, lovely Na-na-o-chan!"

She finally had enough in partaking in her captain's antics and dumped the rest of the petals out onto him, causing him to stagger some as his sakkat flipped down and smacked him in the face. He barely had turned to look at her when she threw the basket down, nailing him in the head and causing him to fall onto his rear. "Idiot…"

Shunsui sighed softly as he gnawed on the inside of his lip. _What did I do to get her so mad at me? Was it the petals?_

"Sorry but…I don't have time to stay and watch your routine. Please just step aside…"

Shunsui groaned while shifting in his seated position to turn and face the Ryoka. Taking the basket off his head and putting his sakkat back on. "Oh come on now, can't you loosen up some and have some fun? Life's to short to take it so seriously."

That seemed to irritate the young man who took a step forward, his hands curling into fist. "I asked you nicely. I'm in kind of a hurry and you seem like a decent enough guy, so I'd rather avoid fighting you if I can."

Interesting. This kid had been rather careful to not kill anyone he encountered or cause serious enough injuries. All the reports Shunsui had gotten were of a scary looking man that simply knocked those he came across unconscious or broke their swords to render them unable to fight. This kid sort of reminded Shunsui of himself; but…

"I see…well then it seems we have a slight problem. Neither of us is anxious for a fight but I can't just let you pass on by either. I suppose you wouldn't be willing to retreat, now would ya?"

"I could never do that…"

Shunsui sighed softly and reached into the folds of his haori with one hand and up his sleeve with the other. "I guess that leaves us with only one option then…"

Chad moved into a ready stance, expecting the strangely peaceful captain to launch an attack. What occurred next left him a bit confused as the captain pulled out…

…a jug and two cups. The writing on the jug clearly stated it as being sake and the grin on the captain's face hinted that he was offering a drink.

"So then, why not stay awhile and have a drink with me?" Shunsui noted the look of surprise on the young man's face and chuckled some. "Why not? If you won't retreat, then at least you can take a break here for awhile." A glimmer flickered in his gray eyes as he set the cups down on the ground and then held the jug up. "Let me show you a little bit of hospitality my friend."

"No thanks."

"Come on, relax." He grinned.

"It's a rule: minors are not allowed to drink alcohol."

Damn, well this wasn't shaping up how he was hoping it to. "Oh well, that's unfortunate…I hate to drink alone; but…I suppose it's for the best all the same." He sighed softly and picked up one of the cups, going ahead with giving himself something to drink. "This will all be over soon anyways with the other captains on the move. If you were smart you would-"

"Wait? The other captains are on the move? You mean Ichigo and the others are being pursued as well?"

Shunsui tipped his head forward to hide his gaze behind his sakkat. Raising the cup to his lips he took in the strong aroma of the fermented rice beverage. Nanao may not like his drinking habit, but he always found the aroma of sake to be very settling on the nerves and calming of the mind.

Chad took a step forward, curling his right fist. "That changes things Kyöraku-san. So I suggest you move…now."

_This kid is rather confident in himself, impressive. However that doesn't change anything…_

"And if I refuse?" He brought his gaze visibly up toward the young man, lifting the cup to his lips to enjoy the sharp taste of the sake.

"Then I'll move you!" With that the young man moved forward onto his right foot and thrust his right fist forward. Immediately a sphere of condensed energy shot forth from his fist, tearing up the ground underneath it as it came flying toward Shunsui.

Nanao watched the attack coming closer and closer toward her captain but noticed he wasn't moving nor seemed to show any concern in his posture. Did he already have this kid figured out?

Shunsui sighed mentally, still enjoying the taste of his sake. This young man certainly seemed strong and he now could understand how he had been able to elude the Eighth Division thus far; however….

Shunsui lifted his right hand and caught the whole of the attack in his palm. The force of impact sent a back draft that blew away all the rose petals around him and sent the kimono flying from his shoulders. With little endeavor, Shunsui shifted his wrist and sent the projectile attack flying off toward the right. The blast blew apart the wall and sent a second back draft across the spacious training grounds.

_Well that certainly was something, but it won't be enough. A shame, really…_"My, my…"

Chad stared wide-eyed at what he had just witnessed. His attack had done absolutely nothing against the captain. How could that be possible? He had easily defeated that man who stated himself as being the junior adjutant for this division which meant there was only one rank between him and this captain. How could their difference in their power be so massive that this captain could so easily deflect his attack?

Shunsui finished the cup of sake before pouring himself another. The joy drained from him and his eyes dulled. Moving to his feet, Shunsui stated in a calm but emotionless tone, "I really would have liked to avoid this, but…here we are."

* * *

**Mmm, I do love conflict (both in plot and ya know...actual, combative conflict...*cough*). We're revving up toward more action!**

**Give some love and stay tuned :O  
**

**Next time - Chapter 8: The Resolve to Fight  
**


	8. The Resolve to Fight

**Well, not as long a break from this as I thought. After mulling over a comment from Snowkid about Nanao needing more action, I suddenly awoke from trying to go to sleep (at 7 in the morning) and knew how to get the story moving where I wanted it to go. So thank you Snowkid for your support, as well as to capslock-nanao who has been giving me love. Also a thank you to those who have favorited/alerted this story as that means a lot to me. =)**

**Just as a note, the reason I initially wanted to take a break was to clear my head and to think over the direction of the story. When I post a chapter, I'm actually already a step ahead and have the NEXT chapter already written out (in this case chapter 9), but I wanted to get a few more done to see how things fit together. I'm pleased thus far that things are starting to move through my mind so freely. ^_^  
**

**ANYWAYS, enough of my rambling as I know you all want to get on with the story since I left you at a bit of a cliff-hanger. Onward we go!  
**

**Chapter 8: The Resolve to Fight**

* * *

There was a calm in the air over the Seireitei. It was a bright, beautifully sunny day with only the laziest of clouds sitting in the sky; taking their sweet time to drift about. It was the sort of day to be lazy and relax below the shade of a tree, or walk about and bask in the warmth of the sunlight.

Or to be engaged in the middle of a fight.

The ground blew out from under the impact of Chad's fist. Rubble flew skyward before coming crashing back down, stirring up dust. Shunsui took another sip of his sake while landing nimbly a few feet away. "Ya know, it's not going to be easy to repair all the damage you're causing my friend. My men have to do the work themselves in fixing all the holes and broken walls."

The Ryoka's footsteps were loud enough, but his spiritual pressure was what gave him away. Shunsui waited until the last second to flash step just behind the tall young man who swung wildly, finding only the air to strike. Once more the captain took a sip of his sake and mused aloud, "I may need to pour myself another cup at this rate."

From where she stood on the gate tower, Nanao watched in frustrated silence as her captain simply toyed with the Ryoka. Already there were two craters, and two gouges in the ground that resulted in two sections of walls blown out. He wasn't concerned about just ending this fight; no, that idiot was using this as some sort of drinking game. Anytime that Ryoka failed to hit him, the captain would take a sip of his sake.

She curled her fist as her frustration mounted. "Damnit Captain, this is an invasion and you're just having fun with the enemy for no reason but to drink. If you had just let me go in your place!"

She hated not being trusted by her captain. Of all people he should have faith in her capability to handle herself in a fight; yet, here she was on the sidelines once again while she watched him take care of something himself. It had been this way since she first joined the division so long ago.

It was understandable when she was a little girl, but it became infuriating over the years as she grew into womanhood. It was as if the captain refused to see her as anything more then that little wide-eyed girl from so long ago. Maybe that was why he continued to refer to her as Nanao-chan, as a way to deceive himself into seeing just a little girl rather then a grown woman that could take care of herself.

She had to do something to convince him to stop seeing her as a little girl and start trusting her as his vice-captain to support him in the danger of a fight…

**/\/\/\/\**

Shunsui leaned to his right as another blast flew by, blowing out the wall behind him. "You missed again…" Shunsui went ahead with finishing off the last of the sake in his cup, his gray eyes lazily eyeing the gouge in the ground only a few inches from his left arm. _Such a powerful kid, but his focus leaves something to be desired…_

Chad leaned forward, panting softly as he studied the captain in disbelief. Not a single scratch, not even a close call in hitting this guy. How could it be possible that there was such a difference between a third seat and a captain? It was like walking over a bump in the road and then trying to climb a mountain. This captain was effortlessly dodging every attack he threw while seemingly never spilling a drop of his sake.

Finished with his drink, Shunsui slipped the cup into the sash of his belt. Crossing his arms into the folds of his sleeves, the captain shifted to turn some while glancing out just below the brim of his sakkat. "So are ya ready to reconsider yet? Surely you can see this is futile. You have great skills and for a human your destructive power is certainly impressive." The smile waned from the captain's face as he tipped his head back some to more readily show his dulled eyes. "But you're never gonna hit me."

He lowered his head again to shield his eyes from view. He really had no interest or desire to cause harm to this Ryoka as he wasn't a bad kid. In truth, Shunsui was beginning to suspect that none of these Ryoka were appearing to be the threat the reports made them sound like. While causalities were high, there had yet to be a single death. If this was an actual invasion, there would be corpses mounting up from the start of it.

Letting out a sigh, Shunsui offered one last chance. "You're a smart kid, so why don't you go home while you still have the chance?"

Chad shook his head slowly. "Thanks for the advice…but nothing's going to stop me!"

Shunsui looked up to see the kid charging at him, right fist cocked back. "Have it your way…" There was a fine line between determination and courage, and just plain arrogance and reckless. At this point, this kid was starting to push toward the latter.

As Chad drew in closer, Shunsui pulled his arms from his sleeves, waiting again until the last second to duck down to avoid the swing. Once again the force of Chad's punch blew apart a wall, sending dust clouds billowing around them. With Chad still in the midst of the follow-through of the swing, Shunsui flash stepped in behind him.

With his left hand holding onto the brim of his sakkat, Shunsui kept the index and middle finger on his right hand extended. "Ya ought to know my friend, there are two kinds of attacks: those that run out of gas completely when you reach the point of exhaustion, and those that can push beyond that point at the expense of your life force."

Chad's eyes widen as he watched helplessly as the captain's right hand slowly came up toward him. "Your attacks are obviously the latter type…" With that Shunsui touched his two fingers to the broad shoulder of Chad and with it released a simple Kidö spell, sending the young man flying across the court yard in a series of painful rolls.

As the Ryoka went tumbling away, Shunsui moved his arms back into the folds of his sleeves, sighing softly to himself. Was this kid so determined to accomplish whatever it was that brought him here that he would recklessly forfeit his well-being and possibly his life?

After having finally come to a stop around the center of the courtyard, Chad coughed hoarsely. There was no telling how banged up he was after being sent flying like that, but it wasn't going to stop him. Clutching at his ribs, he pushed up to his feet. He had to persevere, no matter how much of a beating he took. He had to do it for Ichigo.

"I'll spare you the usual insults, and allow you to retreat gracefully."

Chad looked up across the courtyard at the captain, giving him a cold, hard stare that was as simple as saying 'no'.

Pulling his sakkat down over his face, Shunsui smirked some. "You are quite stubborn. What is it that makes you so unreasonable? What's your purpose, why did you come here in the first place?"

Through shallow breathes, Chad let his arms hang limp at his sides. "I've come…to save the life of…Rukia Kuchiki."

Shunsui pushed his sakkat back up so he could look at this kid, his smirk gone and now replaced with confusion. _To save Kuchiki-chan huh?_

Nanao arched a brow. Had she heard right? Why would a Ryoka care to save someone like Rukia Kuchiki? She was a criminal after all.

"Oh come on!" Shunsui groaned while rolling his shoulders. "Ya mean Rukia the shinigami that went missing in the world of the living a couple of months ago? That's not enough time for a true friendship." He rested his left arm lazily over the hilts of his daishö. "A relationship like that can't be worth risking your life over."

"I can't deny…I don't know much about Rukia. That's not the point, I might not risk my life for her but…Ichigo wants to save her life." The captain tilted his head up from under his sakkat to stare across the courtyard at the young man as he spoke. "And that's all I need to know. What may seem like an unworthy cause to you is more then enough reason for me!"

For the briefest of a second Shunsui felt himself caught off-guard by the young man's statement; for only a brief second. Closing his eyes to mull over the information, there really was only one course of action left for him. This Ryoka was clearly not going to retreat, and Shunsui did have his orders. Even if he did not feel the orders were whole, he still wasn't going to disobey them and let the Seireitei be at risk. "Well…I tried; but if you're that determined, it would be insulting of me to ask you to back down."

Moving his hands toward his hilts, the captain smiled bitterly, "I guess it can't be avoided." With that he drew the blades that made up his zanpakutö with an echoing ring. The action of drawing them alone made Chad's eyes widen in shock. "Unfortunately it means now I'm going to have to take your life." Shunsui kept the wakizashi in his right hand angled off to the side while leaving the tachi in his left pointed towards Chad.

Chad gritted his teeth, letting the energy build in his right fist once more. He wasn't going to go down without a fight; he wasn't going to go down at all. He had a promise to Ichigo to uphold and no matter how strong the enemy might be, he wasn't going to lose.

Nanao's brows furrowed in nervous anticipation as she watched the young man charge across the courtyard towards her captain who remained motionless. Perhaps now she saw some of the reason why he wasn't one to enjoy fighting. The way he gripped the hilts of his daishö and the fact he had taken so long to even draw them showed just how much he detested the notion of a fight.

With the captain standing in front of the gate, she felt it would be best to find a different spot to watch from, less she wished to risk being on the tower should that Ryoka's attack strike it.

Shunsui could feel time slow around him as the Ryoka came closer to a striking range. This was the calm before the storm, the tranquility that formed in the mind of a warrior just before crossing blades for the first time in a fight. In this moment was what could make or break a man on the field of battle and any hesitation would result in being killed. It was an almost surreal feeling as the body became lighter then air and the mind seemed to detach itself from the fight itself; acting like an observer from afar.

He could see the sweat on the Ryoka's forehead, how heavy his breathing was. The fatigue in the eyes was heavy and yet this young man somehow kept pushing on past his limits, even if it meant throwing his health away for good.

What was strange was this kid wasn't even doing this for his sake but rather the sake of another friend, this Ichigo. Rather then risk his life for the cause he was risking his life for his friend's cause; all for one girl they couldn't possibly have developed a true friendship with.

And yet…

Here they were doing it anyways. _Interesting…_

With that the captain vanished just as Chad threw his fist forward, sending everything he had into the one attack. The ground ruptured beneath the pressure and the gate tower ahead exploded upon impact, sending smoke and debris flying. Chad panted softly while standing erect.

He had…

The feel of cold steel through his body left him speechless and behind him he could hear the rustle of the captain's haori in the breeze.

Nimbly, Shunsui landed and as his haori settled around him he glanced back with remorse. Blood trickled down the length of his blades and dripped onto the stone floor, blood he had wished he hadn't needed to spill. He watched in silence as the young man began to fall forward, blood droplets spraying from the slices made across his chest.

Closing his eyes, Shunsui let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Woo! Fight scenes are fuuuuun! (about as much fun to write as trying to avoid getting mauled to death when giving my cats a bath...)**

**Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed the update (finally!) and leave some love :D**

**Next time! Chapter 9: Nanao's Resolve: Investigator Ise  
**


	9. Nanao's Resolve: Investigator Ise

**My my...poor Chad went down...which seems to become a career choice for him from here on out, to be the team's sacrificial goat. Onward we go cause this isn't about Chad, it's about our favorite drinker and his lovely but firm Vice-Captain!**

**Chapter 9: Nanao's Resolve: Investigator Ise

* * *

**

"I'm sorry"

The words echoed out as a medallion clattered on the stone floor followed by the thud of a lifeless body. Shunsui let out a sigh before flicking the blood from his blades then sheathed them with a resounding click. He had truly wished to avoid having done such a thing, but letting the Ryoka continue to cause trouble within the Seireitei outweighed his personal moral codes.

Shunsui pulled his sakkat low over his eyes while making his way across the courtyard to where his kimono had drifted, muttering to himself with mild disgust, "an eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind…no matter how righteous we think our causes are, the second we enter into a fight we all are in the wrong."

**/\/\/\/\**

Nanao watched in silence from her place on top of the retaining wall as her captain momentarily walked away from the body of the Ryoka. The slightest shift in the air alerted her to the presence behind her and with a mild hint of annoyance in her voice she acknowledged the presence "is there a reason the stealth force was sent instead of a Jigokuchö (hell butterfly)? If a message needed to be delivered they wouldn't bother with you."

The messenger didn't seem phased at the curt statement and patiently answered the superior officer, "under normal circumstances, yes; however, this is an urgent message for the ears of senior officers only, Vice-Captain Ise. This message is signed by both Captain Hitsugaya of Tenth Division as well as Captain-Commander Genryüsai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Nanao turned slightly to look at the messenger with wide eyes. If a message was signed by more then just the captain-commander then it meant it had urgency. "By both Captain Hitsugaya _and_ Captain-Commander Yamamoto?"

This couldn't be good….

**/\/\/\/\**

Shunsui stood silently over the body of Chad with his arms crossed within the sleeves of his haori. So young and yet he threw his life away for the life of some girl he didn't even know; all for a promise to a friend. It was admirable, but was it really worth it? Why for Rukia Kuchiki? Had that girl really had such a profound affect to make these Ryoka really desire to risk everything?

"Captain Kyöraku!" Nanao called out as she ran up to his side.

The captain merely glanced to her from the corner of his eye. "Hmm? Was that the stealth force?"

"Yes sir…it…" She set a hand over her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. It wasn't the short sprint that had affected her, it was the news. "It's a classified message…for senior officers only."

He tilted his head back slightly with a mild look of surprise in his eyes. "Really now?"

She nodded. "It was signed by both Captain Hitsugaya as well as Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Captain Kyöraku…Captain Sösuke Aizen of Fifth Division was found this morning within First Division headquarters dead, impaled with his own zanpakutö. By the time he was pulled down he had already stopped breathing. It's suspected his death was caused by the severing of the saketsu and hakusui, and piercing of his heart."

The removal of the chain of fate and the soul sleep. Without them a shinigami was nothing more then any ordinary soul which meant they were far easier to kill. This news though…

Shunsui shifted his gaze from Nanao, not really sure how he was going to digest this information. A captain…murdered? But how, and why? So many questions were now racing through his mind and everything that was happening within the Seireitei seemed to make even less sense now.

"I see…that's bad news." Shunsui set a hand loosely on the brim of his sakkat and turned slightly away from his vice-captain. "Sösuke was…" This just didn't make any sense. The timing and all…

There were things that needed to be taken care of elsewhere, no time to dwell on such news at the moment. "Very well." Shunsui began to walk away with heavy-hearted footsteps. "I guess we better go pay our respects."

"Yes sir." Nanao bowed slightly, but as she moved to step away from the corpse of the Ryoka, she felt something stir. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the lifeless body curiously. Was that…how could he be alive? "Captain, wait. Just one moment sir…I noticed something."

Shunsui paused to glance back idly, curious to his vice-captain's concern. "Hmm?"

"This Ryoka…it isn't dead yet."

The captain turned back around to face the two and as his cool gray eyes trailed over to the Ryoka he could faintly feel the pulse of the soul. It was weak, but somehow this kid was hanging on tightly to that shred of life in his grasp. _Now that's some will…_

Slowly, Nanao lifted her right hand like a claw. With the years of practice she had she easily drew in her reiatsu to create a Kidö within her hand, causing it to glow a whitish-silver. "Shall I…administer the killing blow sir?"

She was ready to turn the spell toward the Ryoka when she felt her captain's hand settle on her own. Instantly she let the spell fade but in its place she felt confusion wash over her as well a jolt shoot up her body from her hand at her captain's touch. Once more there were those calloused hands that held softness to them…

"That's enough Nanao, leave him be. That is my responsibility; it is no job for you to handle." His voice carried the slightest stern inflection to make it clear it was both a request and an order.

"But captain! What if these Ryoka were responsible for the murder of Captain Aizen?" She felt concern over the matter that she wasn't seeing in her captain's eyes in the least bit. Why wasn't he showing concern?

What if these Ryoka tried to kill another captain? What if _this_ Ryoka came after Captain Kyöraku and killed him? She…she couldn't handle such a thought and quickly erased it from her mind.

Shunsui glanced down toward the Ryoka and shrugged nonchalantly at the notion. "Perhaps." He looked toward her with the faintest of his smile. That smile brought some relief to her as it felt good to see her captain smiling again. His warm smile always let her know that everything was fine; but his lingering words left her confused. "But then again, maybe they weren't."

"Huh?" What was he saying? If these Ryoka weren't then who could be? She felt a bit strange when the captain released her slender hand and turned away slightly. Did she want him to touch her, to hold her so she knew that he was safe?

Shunsui glanced toward the sky, setting his arms back into the sleeves of his haori. "I'm just saying, we really don't know now do we? Anything is possible…Anyway, let's call the rescue squad and have him patched up and put in a holding cell somewhere. If he or one of his friends _is_ the killer, all the more reason to keep them alive to find out, understand?" He glanced to the side at his vice-captain with a wry smile.

While she couldn't argue with his logic, she still didn't like it. That look in his eye was unsettling. It was as if her captain was on to something but wasn't telling her for whatever reason. Was it to 'protect' her as usual? If he was on to something, why couldn't he just have faith in her and tell her?

With a sigh, she reluctantly complied and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll send word for the rescue squad and make arrangements with Fourth Division immediately. My apologies, sir, for trying to meddle." She bowed slightly to show her respect, even though she felt a sting from her captain's lacking faith in her.

Turning away and looking toward the First Division Headquarters in the distance, Shunsui let out an exasperated sigh. Something was definitely amiss in the Seireitei. Pieces were falling down before him, but they weren't fitting together.

"Things are just getting more and more complicated…"

**/\/\/\/\**

Nanao waited until her captain left before complying with his orders to call for a relief team as well as members of Eighth Division. When they arrived she relayed the orders Captain Kyöraku had given to the handling of the Ryoka then left.

_Captain, I know you're onto something. I've known you long enough to know that look in your eye when something doesn't settle with you, and that look has been lingering for days now. If you won't tell me then I'll just have to dig for the truth myself._

The first thing she could think to do was check with those that could readily provide her some information on the situation at hand which meant paying Ikkaku a visit. He was one of the first to encounter the Ryoka so perhaps he could offer some information that would be of value.

She was glad to find him awake and rather lively. Eleventh Division was known for its rowdiness do to their lust to be at the forefront of any battle which in turn meant they had the greatest disdain imaginable for the members of Fourth Division who were essentially their polar opposite. It was astounding how much patience not only Fourth Division had for the members of Eleventh Division, but more importantly how much patience Captain Unohana seemed to be able to display.

Although, Nanao had to admit that the older woman had a ghastly ability to break the will of every member of Eleventh Division with just the simplest of smiles and most carefully concealed threats. It was fortunate that Nanao was on the captain's good side…

"What is it now?" Ikkaku droned as he glanced up from where he sat on the side of the bed. His torso was still wrapped in bandages but he seemed in great condition beyond that. "Oh…Vice-Captain Ise. Something I can do for you?"

She looked back to the nurse and nodded, letting the nurse know she'd rather be alone with the third seat of Eleventh Division. Turning her attention back to the bald man, she chose to just take the direct approach as she was already irritated by her captain's aloof behavior.

"Third Seat Madarame…I have some questions for you pertaining to the Ryoka, the one you fought."

"With this again? Bah!" He waved a dismissive hand and glanced away. "Captain Kurotsuchi already came by a day ago wanting questions answered as well so don't bother."

So he was going to be like that was he? Nanao furrowed her brows for a second before letting out a sigh. Ikkaku happened to glance at her out of curiosity and felt his blood run cold as the vice-captain slowly reached up to her round glasses. He slinked backwards onto the bed, his jaw trembling at the look he was being given. It was never a safe thing when Vice-Captain Ise removed her glasses as the glare she gave could possibly kill.

"Alright! I'll talk!"

Placing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, Nanao lightly pushed them to adjust their position. "I thought you would. Now tell me Madarame. What did the Ryoka look like?"

The third seat sighed in relief to be safe from the look-of-death that was a rumored thing amongst the men; it wasn't something to be trifled with. He leaned forward to settle his weight onto his arms on his knees, staring vacantly at the floor.

"Well…he wore a shihakushö like any ordinary shinigami, but…he sure as hell wasn't a shinigami. It's impossible to miss him; you'd know it was him if ya saw him in a crowd."

"Why's that?" She arched a brow inquisitively.

"Two reasons really…he has the brightest ass orange hair I've ever seen, like a freaken carrot, and…" Ikkaku reached up to rub the back of his neck idly. "His zanpakutö. It's nearly as big as he is and seems to always be in a constant release state."

"I see…" That certainly was a useful description and the individual did sound like he'd stand out sorely in a crowd. "What else? Surely he and his friends had a reason for coming here. My captain just dealt with one of the Ryoka."

Ikkaku glanced up curiously. "Really? Wasn't _him_ was it?"

"No."

"Didn't think so…anyways, after he beat me he asked only one question. He wanted to know where that Rukia Kuchiki girl was being held. Seems his intent is to save her from her execution."

"So then the repentance cell…" Nanao rested her cheek in her hand, mulling over that news. That explained what had likely happened to Renji. He must have fought that orange-haired Ryoka and lost, but what was the outcome for the Ryoka? Had he pushed on into the First Division headquarters or retreated?

If it had been the former then was it possible he crossed paths with Captain Aizen and killed him? It sounded plausible…but why would he kill the captain but not Ikkaku or Renji? Something didn't seem to add up in believing the orange-haired Ryoka was behind the murder of Captain Aizen.

"Hey, what is it?" Ikkaku asked with no real hint of concern, just curiosity.

"Just thinking is all…was there anyone else with the Ryoka?"

"Just a heavy-set guy that Yumichika chased after. I guess the fat-ass bested Yumichika, threw a bomb at him or something. He's been rather hysterical so I'd avoid trying to ask him anything right now."

"I see…thank you Madarame." She began to turn and leave the room when Ikkaku grabbed her wrist. She was ready to slap him when she saw the hard look in his eyes, like something grave was on his mind.

"Wait, there is one other thing that you may want to know but don't go telling anyone except your captain." He released his hold, but his gaze never broke from her own. "The kid's name is Ichigo Kurosaki…"

The air grew thick with tension.

"…and he said he was trained by-"

Her eyes widen in shock. That was…!

* * *

**A mystery! Tune in next time to see the adventures of Investigator Ise!**

**But please don't say it aloud, I'm afraid of a beating for the cheesy nickname for her...**

**Next time! Holy crud we're going double digits, this is for real!**

**Chapter 10: Investigator Ise on the Hunt!  
**


	10. Investigator Ise on the Hunt!

**Nothing new to report other then...**

**Chapter 9 brought this story to 1K hits. Oh yeeeeeeeah! I want to thank all of you for making that possible :D WOO! Anyways...**

**Chapter 10: Investigator Ise on the Hunt!

* * *

**

Some rather interesting circumstances had occurred that worked in Nanao's favor. Apparently another Ryoka had been captured; a big guy who likely was the one Ikkaku had mentioned Fifth Seat Ayasegawa having fought. Along with his arrival at the medical ward was that of the shinigami apparently taken hostage from Fourth Division, Seventh Seat Yamada.

This could be of value in her little investigation into what was going on that her captain wouldn't talk with her about. The only problem was getting to Yamada to get some information from him…

"You wish to speak with Hanatarö Yamada?" Captain Unohana asked with some concern.

Direct approach, again.

Nanao nodded. "I have some questions for him that would be of value to my captain; that is, if you don't mind, Captain Unohana."

While she wasn't sure just what Shunsui would be concerned about to have his vice-captain questioning the injured and arrested, she couldn't really think of a reason to not permit this request. She had known Shunsui long enough to know that he always had good intentions.

Nanao waited patiently as the gentle, soft-spoken captain of Fourth Division visibly thought over the request. She was relieved when the captain gave a curt nod. "Alright. Just don't be too long Vice-Captain Ise."

"I won't be, and thank you Captain Unohana."

**/\/\/\/\**

"Y-you wanted to ask me some q-questions, Vice-Captain Ise?" Hanatarö asked nervously.

"Yes, that's right. So what is the reason for you being arrested?"

"Well," the trembling young man began, his gaze locked on the floor, "I…helped lead the Ryoka to the repentance cell."

"What?" Her outburst caused the already nervous seventh seat officer to jump back in fear, protecting his face as if expecting to be struck. "What happened then at the repentance cell? Who was with you?"

"T-the man that's be treated r-right now, Vice-Captain Ise. W-we were stopped by Captain Kuchiki, a-and he struck down Ganju with h-his shikai."

"I see…continue."

Hanatarö detailed to her carefully what transpired after that with Captain Ukitake arriving to stop the captain from killing him as well, and then the surprising appearance of an orange-haired man in a shihakushö. He told her about the brief fight he had with Captain Kuchiki before a mysterious woman arrived who he didn't hear the name of, but he said she had lavender hair and boasted about being the Flash Goddess.

Flash Goddess…maybe Captain Kyöraku would have a better idea on what that meant.

"I see…this orange haired Ryoka…I understand his name is Kurosaki?"

"Y-yes, but how did y-you know that?"

"Ikkaku Madarame informed me. Tell me, was he the one that fought Vice-Captain Renji Abarai?"

"Yes ma'am."

So that explained that. This Ryoka must certainly be something. He was able to beat vice-captain level shinigami and fight against a captain? There was one more question that was irking her mind that needed to be answered.

"So you say he mysteriously appeared near the repentance cell. Was he not with you originally?"

"Well…n-no ma'am…he stayed behind to fight…" Hanatarö's face paled considerably. "To f-fight Captain Zaraki."

Captain Zaraki? Nanao's eyes widen in horror. That man…he wasn't normal. He was a deranged individual that had acquired his position after slaying the previous captain of Eleventh Division; apparently, in a single stroke. How could that kid have survived a fight again that…that demon and then make it to the repentance cell?

If that was the case then there would have been no time for him to have killed Captain Aizen. In fact…that ruled out almost everyone save for the last two Ryoka who at the moment were unaccounted for.

She certainly had a better understanding of just why her captain seemed distant and thoughtful over everything that was occurring. Question was, what _was_ happening?

**/\/\/\/\**

Having already seen what had transpired in the courtyard where Renji had been found, Nanao preceded up into the First Division headquarters, curious as to where the Ryoka, Kurosaki, may have gone.

Her answer became evident after she had reached the stairs and glanced to the left. The collapsed buildings and heavy reiatsu still permeating the air was almost sickening. It wasn't active reiatsu, which meant those it belonged to had long since left; but it was nauseating all the same.

One of the spiritual pressures in the air was ungodly thick and she had reason to believe that was Captain Zaraki's. Even by captain standards the spiritual pressure of the man that loved to fight was shocking. It was likely Captain Zaraki's unstably massive spiritual pressure that made him capable of standing on par with other captains, despite the fact he was the only captain that could not perform bankai.

The other spiritual pressure, however, was unfamiliar. What was a bit startling was that it still was rather high and dared to possibly outreach even that of the vice-captains. Just how strong was this Ryoka? How was it possible he first beat a third seat officer, then a vice-captain, and now had somehow not only survived a fight with a captain, but the deranged likes of Zaraki himself?

"Well…this is a mess…Captain Kyöraku is likely worried about my absence." She sighed softly and turned to leave the area. What was a bit more disheartening wasn't the thought of getting a lecture or being reprimanded for having disappeared without permission; but the fact she knew he wouldn't say anything.

Why was she so conflicted about how her and Captain Kyöraku interacted? On one hand she hated that he treated her like a child that couldn't fend for herself, but on the other she hated how laid-back he was and that it seemed nothing would faze him.

_Why have I been getting worked up as of late over what the captain thinks or does?_

The trip back to the headquarters was plagued with the insistent nagging in the back of her mind over her captain. She only cared what he thought because she aimed to be the best vice-captain she could be, right? It was perfectly reasonable for her to get angry at the seemingly hypocritical way he seemed to act in both belittling her and not caring what she did at all.

When she did arrive at the headquarters, she was rather stunned to find the captain wasn't there. In fact, he hadn't been there since he left that morning to hunt for the Ryoka around the division grounds. When she attempted to ask squad members in the halls, none of them could provide anything more then an apology for not having a clue.

For now she figured it would be best to go back to her captain's office and see if any reports had come in; although, she couldn't shake the feeling of concern that seemed to be growing heavier with each footstep she took toward the office.

_Where would you go, Captain?_

**/\/\/\/\**_  
_

Jüshiro Ukitake sighed softly as he walked the open halls towards his quarters. _Barely awake and I already have so much on my plate. Rukia…why is this happening to you of all people?_

She was a good girl and a wonderful member of his division. He could still remember the day she first came to him fifty years ago. She was such a nervous thing and yet she felt a strong determination to not only prove herself a capable member but to also earn her place within the division by merit, not because she was a member of the noble Kuchiki house.

So why then was she slated for execution by use of the Sökyoku? It just didn't make any sense.

The captain pulled open the door to his quarters and was surprised to see someone inside. Instantly he recognized the individual by his unique attire and was glad to see his old friend. "Shunsui-san, it's good to see you."

Shunsui glanced up and grinned. "You as well Jüshiro-san. Here I was amazed to find you missing and learned you were feeling so well that you decided to go up to the repentance cell."

This didn't do any good for Jüshiro's smile which quickly faded into a concerned frown. He chose to remain silent while sitting down across from his friend. It was then, at eye-level, that he noticed his friend's usually silvery eyes looking a dull gray. Something was on his mind.

"Shunsui-san, you don't look well yourself. Something troubling you old friend?"

He nodded idly. "Something is…I'm sure you're now well aware of Rukia's situation."

"I am…"

Shunsui crossed his arms into his haori sleeves, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Part of his thoughts weren't where they should be as they were plagued with a troubling question; where was Nanao? He had expected she would be a few minutes behind him after calling for the relief team, but he ended up discovering her missing when he arrived at the medical ward to pay his respects to the late Sösuke Aizen.

Where then could she have gone?

He hadn't chosen to admit it or show it, but after having learned of Aizen's murder from his vice-captain, Shunsui felt a certain amount of fear. Not for his own safety as he knew he could handle himself, but rather…

…for Nanao's safety.

He had already lost one vice-captain a long time ago, a vice-captain he had been somewhat intimately involved with through flirtatious games. Maybe that was why he treated Nanao the way he did. The amount of pain that had weighed on his heart after that incident a century ago had taken him some time to recover from.

Shunsui didn't look it, but he was a man that felt things deeply. He chose to not show it after the loss of his vice-captain because he knew he needed to be strong not only for his own sake, but more importantly for the sake of his division and for the Seireitei as a whole. Four captains and three vice-captains of the Court Guard Squads as well as the vice-captain of the Kidö Corps had been lost that night. Another two captains of the Court Guard Squads and the captain of the Kidö corps had gone missing as well.

That night was the most staggering blow to the whole of the Seireitei that hadn't been felt for ages. It was a crippling number of losses that robbed most everyone of their morale. There wasn't time for him to shed any tears or be woeful for the loss of a woman so close to his heart.

So instead he did it by how he acted with Nanao. He treated her like some little girl, and he knew it. He truthfully felt disgusted with himself because it wasn't fair for Nanao to be punished because he was afraid to move on. Nanao was such a beautiful flower and he was too nervous to even take a step near her.

Although…this wasn't even appropriate for him to be thinking about. Nanao wasn't some item for him to muse over or think he could just play with when he wanted to. She had her own opinions and deserved all of his respect.

Maybe it was time to-

"Shunsui-san?"

Shunsui snapped from his thoughts and looked up to see Jushiro looking at him with deep-rooted concern. Had he really just drifted off into his thoughts? "I'm sorry Jüshiro-san. Just…thinking over everything is all."

"Well, I could use an update on everything that has transpired while I was bedridden." His friend offered with a reassuring smile.

The captain of Eighth Division nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be a long conversation, but maybe getting his closes friend's opinion would help him make up his own mind on how he felt about the strange activities going on that clearly were not trustable.

_Something is going on, and I really don't like it…

* * *

_

**Uh-oh, Jushiro Ukitake is awake finally. But please...I'm well aware of his fan-base of swooners. Please refrain from doing so -_-**

**Next time! Chapter 11: Admittance  
**


	11. Admittance

**Forewarning, this is a shorter chapter for what I usually aim at (words/pages per chapter), but probably is one of the most important chapters thus far. You'll see why. =)**

**Chapter 11: Admittance**

* * *

The office was quiet.

Without Shunsui here, it just didn't feel comfortable. It felt like some foreign place to her that she had no business being near. This office was a place of work, and yet Shunsui was able to make it feel…cozy, like a home.

Nanao walked slowly along the back of the couch, her hand drifting over the straight back of it. She paused midway to stare down at the cushions she so often knew her captain used as a bed. Even now she could see him there with his hands behind his head as a pillow, a leg propped up on one knee, and his sakkat over his face.

She could see his chest steadily rising and falling as he slumbered, shutting off the world with whatever dreams came to him in the middle of the day. Her grip tightened slightly on the back of the couch as she remembered each and every time he held her to that chest of his to comfort her when things got too stressful for her over the early years after the events a century ago.

Nanao smiled as she remembered how over the years the feeling changed from one of childish comfort to one of a woman's needs. It stopped being a strong pillow for a little girl but a warm pillow for a woman to listen faintly to the sounds of the man's beating heart.

Nanao closed her eyes and reached up with her left hand, taking her glasses off to relieve the pressure on the bridge of her nose. Slowly she turned to lean against the back of the couch and placed her glasses back on. When her eyes fluttered open, she found herself staring at the open space of floor to the left of her captain's desk.

And with it, more memories returned like a crashing wave, overcoming all her senses…

(Flashback)

_It was a warm summer day, unbearably warm. She remembered because she found herself constantly having to tug at the collar of her kosode to try and vent the hot air caught within the folds of her uniform. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up that morning as it just wouldn't hold and she really didn't want to chance it tangling._

_As usual, she was busy working while Shunsui lounged on the couch, fanning himself idly. He didn't seem as bothered by the heat as she was, but then again he had the fortune of being a man and being able to walk around with his kosode and shitagi wide open to let air pass over his chest and stomach towards his back._

_She wasn't about to mimic his actions as he would love it too much._

_As always, he had insisted on having music playing in the office to relax the mind. Was he really doing it for that reason or was it to help him try to doze off in the middle of the day?_

_Finally having enough she slammed the pen down and let out an exasperated sigh. "Captain, would you please let me turn the music off? It serves no purpose."_

_Shunsui sat up and stared at her, blinking in confusion. "Oh come on Nanao-chan. That's not true. It serves a great purpose."_

"_And what might that be, Captain?" She replied in agitation, her brows furrowed._

_She soon regretted that when he came walking toward the desk with his usual grin plastered on like a drunkard. There was a certain glimmer in his eye that she knew meant he was about to do something worth slapping him over._

"_Stand up."_

"_W-what?"_

_He chuckled and slipped the gaudy kimono off his shoulders, folding it a bit before tossing it onto the corner of his desk. He extended a hand out to her, gesturing with his fingers for her to come. "Stand up Nanao. I'll show ya what humans do to this sort of music."_

"_I'd rather not sir."_

_His grin did a complete one-eighty and became a frown. "Come on Nanao, it'll be fun. I promise."_

_With a reluctant sigh she set her slender hand in his and moved to stand. Shunsui led her slowly back to the open space to the left of his desk and held a finger up to her. "Just one second."_

_Why was she playing along with whatever he was doing? He always seemed to play these strange little games like a child. The music stopped for a second then started over fresh. Shunsui appeared before her once more with a light smile._

_As he took her right hand in his left, she found herself blushing at the rather small space between them. He began to set his hand on her hip when she drew back and slapped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_He rubbed at his pulsing-red cheek and frowned. "Nothing bad. I promise ya Nanao."_

"_F-fine…but you're on thin ice, Captain."_

_His smiled returned as they took up the position once more. He took a moment though to set her left hand on his shoulder before putting his hand to her hip. "Now, just follow my lead…"_

(End Flashback)_  
_

Nanao had settled a hand over her cheek as a smile stayed glued to her pink lips. That was the day he showed her how humans do what they call slow-dancing. Back then she found herself feeling embarrassed, but now she knew why.

Because she was dancing with her captain who she…

Her fingers curled suddenly into a fist that moved over her chest. What _did_ she feel for him? He was her captain; he had been for a century, but…

Nanao blinked in surprise as she realized her vision was blurring. Steadily, she reached up to touch her cheek and was confused when she felt tears. Why was she crying? This was unlike her in every way. Sure, she cared for her captain like all vice-captains do and should. It was their duty to take care of their captains and lighten the load of the high responsibilities that came with the rank of a captain.

But was that the truth?

Did she really care for him as her captain or…for him as the man he was?

Her steps fell quietly over the wooden floors as she walked toward the closet built within the bookcases that held the various record books and history text important for a captain to possess. She pushed aside the two doors and stared silently at the couple of haori's hung up.

Tentatively, she pulled one of the haori out and looked at the symbol on the back, the number of the division Shunsui presided over. It was rarely seen since he draped that painful to look at kimono over his shoulders, but that was just his way; always had been.

She held it close, closing her eyes as she could still faintly pick up the scents of sake that lingered off of the white fabric and the captain's own natural scent from years of wear. His scent was such a natural one, almost like fresh bark from a tree; yet, with it were subtle notes that reminded her of the spring. They were so lively and comforting that they made her feel lightheaded for the briefest of seconds.

Quietly she returned the haori to its hanger and shut the closet doors, moving to sit at the desk so she could compose herself. Maybe she really did care for him; not as Captain Kyöraku, but as Shunsui Kyöraku.

The more she accepted it, the easier it was for her to realize it had been a growing feeling for years after she became his vice-captain. He had seemed to become a livelier captain after she took the position as his second-in-command, but that reason didn't become apparent until…

…until just this last spring when she watched him partake in his annual fashion of enjoying the blooming sakura trees. Now she felt the tears freely falling down her face. She really did care for him. She…she loved him. She had fallen for his charm like some school girl and yet she didn't care.

Nanao's fingers clenched at the black fabric of her hakamas as she let herself weep silently. So many emotions were running through her that she didn't want to do anything but let it all spill out. She hadn't cried for over a century; not like this, not on such an emotionally shaking level.

She was upset that she didn't know where Shunsui was.

She was worried for his safety after learning of the murder of one captain already.

She was angry with him for clearly keeping secrets from her.

Yet through it all, she was happy in realizing she felt so deeply for him.

And then she felt sorrow again as she thought over it more carefully. Even if she loved him, the responsibility of her rank and her duties as both a shinigami and as a vice-captain came first before personal needs and concerns. She had promised herself this long ago…

She couldn't and wouldn't let herself get emotionally attached to others. It was just too painful back then, and it would hurt just as much if not worse if she carried out on these feelings she felt for Shunsui.

Even so, it was hurting now denying her heart what it yearned for…

…to be safe in his arms one more time…

* * *

**Awww...Nanao...**

**Well, you know the drill, don't make me get the whip. Review, let me know what ya thought so I know what's on YOUR minds as the reader.**

**Next time! Chapter 12: The Settling Haze  
**


	12. The Settling Haze

**Well**, **seems to have been a little while since I updated this story. I already have the next chapter (13) done (as you know if you know my style =P), but I do want to forewarn now that in the next two-three weeks I'll be moving a couple states over so my pace with this story my slow some, but I promise to try and keep my pace with it so it doesn't just go cold.**

**My apologies though to those that have been keeping loyal to this story and those just getting into it. I certainly don't want to disappoint any of you as you've kept me going and have made this story very successful which I'm proud of. Thank you again to all of you that have favorited, alerted, reviewed, and read this story. Onward!  
**

**Chapter 12: The Settling Haze**

**

* * *

**

"I see…" Jüshiro sighed softly after hearing the details of the events leading up to now. "It's hard to believe that Captain Sösuke Aizen is…" He trailed off, not really wanting to let the words come off his own tongue. What sort of darkness was lingering over the Seireitei?

Shunsui ran his fingers through his hair, letting his hand stop at the back of his scalp to scratch the back of his head. "It certainly makes you wonder."

"Tell me Shunsui-san, what is your opinion on this?"

The corners of Shunsui's lips curled up slightly as he opened his eyes to look at his friend. If anyone was thinking like he was, it was Jüshiro. "Personally? I don't think this is all the hype is making it out to be. Aside from Sösuke, there have been no deaths. If these Ryoka are true to their word of being here to save Rukia Kuchiki, then they're proving it in avoiding killing anyone."

Jüshiro nodded his agreement, rubbing his chin in thought. "Aside from that, the punishment does not fit the crime in the least bit. I've known Rukia for fifty years. There is no way she could have done anything to warrant an exceptional use of the Sökyoku."

Shunsui motioned for his friend to calm himself. "Easy Jüshiro-san. I'm in agreement with ya. This isn't making any sense with each passing minute. Someone within the Seireitei had to have killed Sösuke."

"What makes you say that?"

Shifting his gaze toward the flickering candle on his right, Shunsui leaned onto his left arm on his knee. "Call it a hunch. Why kill a captain but spare a vice-captain? It doesn't add up to think the Ryoka killed someone like Sösuke. They've showed restraint in their fighting so I suspect they wouldn't lose it around a kind man like Sösuke Aizen."

That did make a lot of sense as Jüshiro thought about it.

But if the Ryoka didn't kill Sösuke, then who did?

**/\/\/\/\**

Night was setting over the Seireitei by the time Nanao reached the grounds of Thirteenth Division. It was well on the other side of the Seireitei from Eighth Division grounds so the trip had taken almost all day even with the use of flash stepping.

To say the least, the trip had been anything but quiet for her mentally. She was still fussing over what had happened to her in her captain's office over the reminiscing she had done over days in that office with her captain and days around him in general. A sort of bittersweet smile still played her lips at the confusion she was feeling about what side to take in the war between her own emotions and her duties.

Upon arrival around the grounds of Thirteenth Division, she noticed they were oddly quiet for a division that should have more activity since it really hadn't seen action in…well…years. It was strange, but then again Captain Ukitake was possibly one of the most relaxed captains in the division, aside from her own. The only difference between the two was that Shunsui had her which was why Eighth Division wasn't just a load of freeloaders.

That little fact did bring twinge of comfort to her. Shunsui would be lost without her. That wasn't a conceded thought, just honest truth. It was something he had admitted multiple times; although, often in a joking tone.

Entering onto the barrack grounds she made her way toward the back end where she knew Captain Ukitake's quarters to be located at. If she knew Captain Kyöraku as well as she did, she knew he would have come to visit his friend; based on what Yamada had told her about seeing the white-haired captain.

From what she recalled, Captain Ukitake was a childhood friend of Captain Kyöraku. The two had entered into the academy together and became captains together, being the first to do so from the academy. They were both pupils under Captain-Commander Yamamoto and each had learned well from the aged man.

Sure enough upon arriving toward the back of the barracks she could see the candle light from inside flickering off the shoji paper doors. Being the respectful woman she was she kneeled before the door and knocked, waiting for a reply. "Hmm? Yes?"

"Captain Ukitake, it's Vice-Captain Nanao Ise."

The door slid open and Jüshiro smiled down at the vice-captain before stepping aside. "Good to see you Nanao-san. Come in."

Nanao noticed almost immediately the look in Shunsui's eyes when he gazed over at her. He didn't seem as happy as his white-haired friend, and in fact he looked worried. Quietly the vice-captain moved to sit next to her captain on his left and bowed to him apologetically.

"My apologies for being absent so long without a word, Captain."

He only nodded. "It's fine. Jüshiro-san, could ya get some tea?"

The gentle captain seemed to catch onto the real reason for the request and nodded, excusing himself quietly from the room to leave captain and vice-captain alone to talk. Nanao could feel tension starting to build as her captain silently stared ahead of himself at the wall.

"Captain?"

"Nanao-ch-" He cut himself off and let out an exasperated sigh. "Nanao…may I ask where you were?"

Why was he requesting for permission to ask? He was her captain, he could just demand to know her location without concern of if she wished to tell him or not.

But that wasn't how Shunsui was. She knew that all too well. The fact he was asking for permission to ask her whereabouts meant he was deeply troubled by her actions.

"Captain Kyöraku…I was…" Nanao shifted to face her captain from his side, but still his focus remained on the wall ahead of him. "Investigating, sir."

"I see…investigating what?"

"Everything I suspected you weren't telling me." She bit her tongue, regretting her choice of words as they sounded too harsh and disrespectful towards her captain. She had no right to expect him to tell her anything on his mind, she knew that. "My apo-"

He held a hand up and shook his head lazily. "You have a right to be upset with me Nanao. I haven't been treating you the way I should have been for years now. I…" He trailed off, having trouble forming the words he wanted to say. It had been eating at him all through his conversation with Jüshiro about what had occurred within the Seireitei over the past few days.

Nanao deserved the respect of her rank and more.

"Nanao, I'm sorry for treating you as a little girl rather then a fully grown woman capable of handling herself."

Her eyes widen as she stared at her captain. Had…had he really just said what she thought she heard? She wasn't even sure how to react to his apology. Should she be happy, upset, thankful? She was about to speak when he continued, this time though he turned to face her.

"Sometimes it's just hard to let go of the past." He smiled, albeit a very weak one. "I was just compensating for the loss of…_her_ by trying to keep you from the danger of fighting. I'm sorry Nanao."

She sighed softly and shook her head. "Captain, it's alright. I know you meant well, but I just want you to trust me with the responsibility that comes with my rank both in the office and outside of it."

"Deal." Once more Shunsui felt able to grin and for Nanao it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in awhile. The air of confidence was back around her captain, and while the dim lightning cast his face in shadows his eyes sparkled silver past the darkness. He was a handsome man, such a caring, handsome man.

And for some reason, that grin waned some into a subtle smile.

In the faint light of the room, Shunsui found himself really looking at Nanao for everything she was. Her fair skin and dark hair helped only further bring out the beauty of her sapphire eyes that had as much depth to them as the ocean and shone as bright as the moon and stars. He found himself getting lost in those eyes for the first time.

Nanao glanced down when she felt Shunsui's hand brush over her own and while she knew she should draw away for professional sake, she instead took hold of his hand between her small, slender ones. A small sigh passed her pink lips as she stared down at the hand in between her own. "Captain…"

"Yes, Nanao?"

"I…" What did she want to tell him? Could she really tell him what was gnawing at the back of her mind? She had accepted this truth in silence to herself hours ago, but could she truly bring herself to tell him in abandonment of her duties for the sake of her heart?

When she looked up, she saw her answer in his silvery gaze. She fully understood now what he had just attempted to say minutes ago. He was more then just admitting his fault in his treatment of her.

He was admitting his feelings. Right?

Slowly, hesitantly…Nanao leaned forward, her eyes closing idly as she felt a need to just see if what she was feeling was real. Shunsui did not move nor protest the slightest, and the look in his partially closed eyes showed his own yearning to test the water.

Nanao could feel her breath catching in her throat as she felt the anticipation mounting in her racing pulse. They were only a few inches apart…

…two inches…

…and inch….

The door slid open and Nanao shot back to her original position. Her cheeks were a deep blush and she felt her heart beating in her throat. What had just happen to her? Had she actually tried to kiss her captain? She was such an idiot for having done something so…so foolish and immature!

Shunsui sighed softly as he saw how tightly Nanao was gripping the fabric of her hakamas but chose to not try to say anything. He glanced up to see Jüshiro standing at the door with a tray in his hands and a look of confusion on his face.

Making up an excuse, the captain of Eighth Division chuckled, "I told her I thought I had seen a gray hair a few days ago and she insisted on checking for herself. Said if I was starting to get old on her I may have to stop drinking."

Jüshiro seemed to buy into the lie and laughed, continuing on into the room to where he had been sitting opposite of Shunsui and set the tray down to his side. "So, Nanao-san. What were you up to today while out and about?"

Nanao shifted to face forward and was glad she had the years of practice to calm herself quickly; a much needed skill when dealing with a captain like Shunsui Kyöraku. "Much of what my captain had been thinking over, sir."

"Oh? Well we were talking about that very topic, although some things seem a bit confusing for us."

"From what I was able to gather, Captain Ukitake, the name of the orange-haired Ryoka is Ichigo Kurosaki. From what I learned from Seventh Seat Yamada of Fourth Division, Kurosaki is here solely to free Rukia Kuchiki."

"I see…strange as he looked rather wounded when he attempted it earlier today…"

"His injuries were likely brought on by his fight with Captain Zaraki."

This caused Jüshiro to nearly drop the cup of tea he was handing Shunsui. Both captains had the look of shock on their faces at that news. "He fought Captain Zaraki?" Jüshiro asked, trying to confirm what he heard.

"Yes sir. It was the reason Yamada was alone with the Ryoka at the repentance cell. The group separated around the lower confines of the First Division headquarters when Captain Zaraki showed up. I confirmed this by inspecting the combat zone."

Shunsui grunted lightly. "Well that confirms he wasn't responsible for the death of Sösuke…but if he survived fighting Captain Zaraki, then…" He trailed off, not really sure if he could believe a Ryoka being capable of handling the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"There's more, sir. From Third Seat Madarame I learned that Kurosaki was trained by…" She took a moment to think over the name Ikkaku had told her before bringing her gaze up from her lap. "By Kisuke Urahara."

Silence filled the room with almost a dull thud. Instantly the only sound was the breeze outside and the flickering of the candle near the wall. "This just keeps getting more and more interesting…" Shunsui mused aloud to break the silence.

"There was one more thing that I couldn't place my finger on that Yamada mentioned."

"That being, Nanao-san?" Jüshiro asked, his mind still rattled by the revelation that Kisuke Urahara, the former captain of Twelfth Division and the founder of the Department of Development and Research, could be the man responsible for training such a strong Ryoka.

"Who is the Flash Goddess?"

Shunsui was going to look to his vice-captain and question her if she had heard that name correctly, but the expression on his dear friend's face that he caught from the corner of his eye made him suspect his friend was hiding something. "Jüshiro-san…why do you look like you are hiding something?"

The white-haired captain rubbed the side of his neck, as if trying to remove tension in the muscles. "Well…you may not believe me Shunsui-san, but _she_ was there and took the orange-haired Ryoka, Kurosaki, away."

Shunsui shook his head in mild disbelief. Alright, _now_ things were getting interested and even more confusing.

Nanao looked from one captain to the other in search of an answer. "Well?"

"Well…" Jüshiro began, "she was the former captain of Second Division and the force commander of the Onmitsukidö a century ago. Her nickname was Flash Goddess because no one was faster then her in the whole of the Soul Society. Her name was-"

The three glanced toward the shoji door when it slid open and watched in awe as a woman walked in slowly. Nanao stared in amazement of the woman's bronze skin, violet hair, and her golden eyes that shone like embers.

A grin crossed her face and she set a fist on her hip.

"_Is _Yoruichi Shihöin."

* * *

**Uh-oh, Yoruichi is here? Never a safe thing with her around :P**

**Remember, reviews are important! They let me know what you're thinking especially since this isn't a finished story! :O**

**Anways...NEXT TIME! Chapter 13: The Flash Goddess Returned!  
**


End file.
